Unanswered
by 17blanceri
Summary: Questions are to be answered when asked. How the Ninja got back home is unknown. What has happened since their disappearance? Does everyone think they're dead? Questions are unknown, unanswered. Join Melody and James on their next adventure with the Ninja with their unanswered questions. What could happen? Contains Christian undertones! Cowritten with Packerfan95 Read Unknown 1st!
1. Chapter 1

**Mel: guess what!? WE'RE BACK! :D**

**James: Yes we are! It has been a year since we posted our first chapter and now this is the second story of our adventures. A lot has happened and now we think we're ready to post.**

**Mel: so please enjoy the first chapter of the second book, Unanswered. R&amp;R! :D**

* * *

**Previously: I have to give my brother a pet name...We think you're a prodigy... Help! My brother is missing... Me. A ninja?... You have the potential as one... The healing powers of the prodigy... If gymnastics was a sport, they would call it football... Oh look, our packages already prepared... What do you want from me... Leave me alone... Unleash it!... AHHHH!... Welcome to Ninjago.**

* * *

Mel: What?!

Dawn: *nods head* Yes. We're in Ninjago.

Mel: *looks around utterly confused* H-how is this possible? I remember fighting for my brother and there was darkness after I killed that thing that controlled my brother...Strange's portal.

Dawn: What?

Mel: Zane said that Strange wanted to use our powers to create a portal and here we are. Anything else happened after our fight?

Dawn: After you saved your brother, we woke up and found ourselves home. But you two were unconscious and we thought James was gone because he wasn't breathing. But after performing CPR on him, we revived him and fallen into a deep sleep.

Mel: Oh-no. Not a coma.

Dawn: He's not in a coma, dear. He used a lot of his strength to fight against the evil in him to allow you to make the final kill. He's just resting. May need a couple of days.

Mel: Can I least see him?

Dawn: Right now for you, you need to rest. You used a lot of your energy to save your brother. *pulls the covers up to her chin and headed out of the room*

Lucas: Should we tell her what's been happening when we were gone?

Dawn: *sees Lucas sitting on the counter in the kitchen of the Bounty and shook her head* Now isn't the best time, Stormy. Mel wants to see her brother, but he's still asleep.

Jay: I'm just glad to be home now. *swings his nunchucks around as he was happy to have them back*

Cole: But Jay, since we vanished from Ninjago, Sensei is missing and Garmadon has taken over.

Lucas: *turns his gaze down as his father was missing and couldn't live without him since he's the only family left to him, besides his brothers and Lloyd*

Jay: *saw his face and nodded* Right.

Kai: So what we going to do now?

Zane: The best situation is to let James and Melody rest. Once they recover, we can tell them what happened and we can trained them.

Everyone: *nodded in agreement*

***With James in his mind***

James: What happened? I'm alive. Mel has done it. She stopped Rage and spared me. I want to see my sister now. But I can't move. Did I get injected with another sedative or something? Oh well all I can do is rest.

***in the kitchen***

Nya: *runs in* Guys, another announcement is on TV. You might want to see it... *walks out back to the bridge where a screen is pulled up*

Dawn: What's up this time?

Nya: Don't really know, but it sounds important. *presses play on the screen and it shows a Serpentine presenting the news*

Serpentine: And now, we have a message from Lord Garmadon. *screen switches*

Garmadon: When I took over Ninjago it was because I had found a way to get rid if those pesky ninja and their friends. I don't think they will ever find a way back, but in the chance that they do, if you spot any of these people, *screen flashed with a picture of each of the ninjas and Nya* report to a Serpentine immediately. They are criminals against our world. If anyone sees this boy *picture of Lloyd flashed up* treat him well, but bring him to me immediately. There will be a reward of-

Nya: *turns it off* That's what I was talking about.

Lucas: He's put a bounty on our heads. He doesn't think we will ever return, but he still plans!

Lloyd: *walks in at this point* What has my dad done now?

Cole: Nothing that you need to worry about, Squirt.

Jay: Yup, no threats to cap-

Nya: *slaps hand over Jay's mouth*

Kai: Hey, Mel woke up now if you want to go see her.

Lloyd: Really!? Yay! *runs off down the hall*

***With Melody***

Mel: *hears a knock on the door and turned her head* Come in.

Lloyd: *opens the door and peeked his head in* Melody! You're awake!

Mel: *smiles to see the child and slowly sat up* Hey buddy, come here. *out stretches her out for a hug*

Lloyd: *ran to her and jumped on her bed and gave her a tight hug* I'm glad you're finally awake.

Mel: *gave out a grunt as the small ninja jumped on her and wrapped her arms around him* I'm glad you're alright. But please be careful when jumping on someone to give them a hug.

Lloyd: Sorry. *and let's go of her and sat on the foot of her bed* It's just that I'm glad to see you awake after that fight that happened.

Mel: *mind a bit fuzzy and couldn't remember much. She only remembered hearing her twin's voice and saw darkness* What happened?

Lloyd: You turned into a dragon and fought against the one that controlled James and killed him.

Mel: What!? But Dawn said that James is unconscious.

Lloyd: He is. He's asleep in our shared room and you're bunking with Nya and Dawn.

Mel: *sighs in relief* That's good. When you said I killed him, I thought I actually killed him.

Lloyd: You did. You killed the one who took over James and saved him.

Mel: Anything else happening?

Lloyd: Um...Nope.

Mel: *sees the fib in his eyes* Spill it, Shrimp.

Lloyd: Hey the only one who can call me Shrimp is Lucas. But when we got back home, my father took over Ninjago.

Mel: So what are you going to do then?

Lloyd: You mean, what are WE going to do?

Mel: *looks at him confused* What?

Lloyd: We can't to this alone. You and James have awesome powers and can help us take back Ninjago.

Mel: I don't know. I don't like fighting. Even James knows that.

Lloyd: what do you mean?

Mel: it's hard to explain... You're too little to understand pipsqueak.

Lloyd: oh... Do you need anything Mel?

Mel: no, I'm fine. Whatcha gonna do now pipsqueak?

Lloyd: I don't know... can you read me a book? I'm a little rough on my reading skills...

Mel: I don't have anything else to do, sure pipsqueak, go get your book.

Lloyd: okay! *runs out*

Mel: *chuckles lightly, thinking* I'm glad he's better... Why do they want me to fight? I-I can't... I just can't... Oh well... I wonder what the Ninjago we don't see on TV is like... I wonder if James' okay...

Lloyd: *runs back in* I've got it! Let's read!

***With everyone else in the bridge***

Everyone: *stares at the map of Ninjago and all stared in confusion*

Kai: So what we do?

Cole: I don't know, Kai. Garmadon may have taken over, but we got to fight back to save everyone.

Lucas: But Cole, Garmadon doesn't know that we're back. And if he did find out, we'll be on the run. The Serpentine will capture us and who knows what will happen to us.

Zane: He's right. If we do engage on a full attack right now, we'll be outnumbered. The Serpentine will capture us.

Nya: But we got to do something. Everyone is in danger.

Kai: And what how, sis?

Dawn: We don't know yet. But we do have extra hands with us to retaliate against Garmadon. We may have minimal control on our powers. But with James and Melody, we have Yin and Yang with powers to fight back.

Lucas: We may have them to help. With James as a fighting prodigy and Mel as a healer, we don't know how they'll control their powers. They unleashed theirs with emotions, but is it the same or not?

Zane: I'm agreeing with him. James cares for Melody and doesn't want her to get hurt. And Melody cares for James and doesn't want him to get hurt either. Henceforth their nickname Viv Twins. Can it be the same or not?

Cole: *sigh* We don't know yet. We'll have to wait for James to wake up and then see.

***With James***

James: *groans in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He looks around to see three bunk beds and saw himself lying on a bed away from them, thinking* Where am I? *looks at his right arm to see it was in a sling and felt something on his left foot and removed the covers to see it was bandaged. He swung his legs over the bed and winced as he applied pressure to his foot, but slowly stood up. He carefully walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet and ran his hand underneath his left hand underneath the water and splashed his face to wake himself up and gasped as he stared at himself in the mirror. With a shaking hand he touched his face to see it the same, but with the eyes, it was different. They were blood-red And he screams in horror*

* * *

**Mel: mwahahaha! Looks like we're evil enough to make a cliffhanger on the first chapter!**

**James: Hey that's my job in my other stories, Mel. I'm the one to leave the readers in cliffhangers, but awesome job on that part. We're all evil enough to cause that, right?**

**Mel: yes, yes we are. So we hoped you enjoyed the next chapter and starting Saturday or a week from, we should be on a regular updating schedule! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**James: Hey everyone, we are back with a new update on Unanswered. Last time we left you in a cliffhanger which we love to do and now we shall continue. Mel, any thoughts to say?**

**Lloyd: Yea Mel, anything?**

**Mel: nothing much to add I guess... Sorry for not updating last week with it being Easter and all we were both kinda busy... But I hope you enjoy the update! R and R! :D**

**Lloyd: Yea enjoy.**

**James: Wait how did you get in here again?**

* * *

***with Melody and Lloyd***

Lloyd: And Mark a-appro-

Mel: Approached Lloyd.

Lloyd: okay! And Mark approached the house and slowly opened the door... *hears scream of horror and looks up* It'll be okay Mel, no need to scream.

Mel: *looks confused* That wasn't me, Pipsqueak... who- James! *sits up quickly, gently pushing Lloyd off her lap, and climbs out of bed*

Lloyd: Mel! You need to stay in bed!

Mel: Sorry Pipsqueak, usually I'd say you're right, but not when my twin's in trouble. *steadies herself and then runs out the door* James!

***In the bridge***

Everyone: *hears the scream and Melody yell for her twin*

Dawn: This won't end well... I'll take care of it. *walks out*

***With James***

James: *thinking* No. It can't be. My thought Rage was gone. But yet, my eyes are still red. It can't be. What am I going to do? *tears runs down his cheek and fell to the floor*

Mel: James! *barges into the room and frantically searches for her brother. She found someone lying on the floor and heard him weeping* James. *runs over to him and knelt beside and rubs his shoulders comfortably* What's wrong?

Dawn: You should be back in bed resting.

Mel: *turns her head and saw Dawn by the doorway with her arms crossed* But I heard James screaming and you know that I can't stand my brother like that. Something is wrong with him. *turns to her brother* What's wrong, Jimmy?

James: *continues to cry and slowly lifts his up with his eyes closed* Y-you wouldn't believe this.

Mel: What's wrong?

James: *opens eyes to reveal his blood-red eyes*

Mel: *gasps and started shaking* N-no. I thought he was gone.

James: So did I. But my eyes are still red.

Mel: *turns to Dawn* Is there anything we can do?

Dawn: I-I don't know. This is new.

James: This is new to me too. Rage was killed by you and yet my eyes are still red.

Mel and Dawn: Rage?

James: The thing that controls me. That's what I called him because of my anger. Everytime I used my anger, my eyes became more red. That's how you can tell it was him.

Mel: But Rage is gone. I delivered the final kill to him to save you and ended all of us in Ninjago.

James: We're in Ninjago? But how?

Mel: Strange's portal.

James: Huh?

Mel: Right I forgot you weren't with us. Zane hacked into their systems and found what Strange wanted from us. To create a portal to control the world. By using our powers.

James: *looks at his left hand* Can we still use our powers?

Mel: I don't know. *looks at her hands and closed her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly felt her hands warm up and opened them to see her hands engulfed in white flames*

James: *amazed to see his sister's powers and looked to look shock* Mel, your eyes.

Mel: What about them?

James: They're blue. We have hazel and yours are blue.

Mel: *flames flicker off and stared herself in the mirror to see he was right* You're right. *but kept looking and watched slowly changed back to hazel* At least you were.

James: What do you mean?

Mel: *turns to her brother* Look. *while pointing at them. Then stopped to gasp* James, your eyes.

James: I know. *looks away* Evil.

Mel: No. *wide smile* Hazel.

James: *quickly stood up and stared at him to smile* They're gone. How is this possible?

Dawn: I believe that when you use your powers, your eyes change based from your Yin and Yang powers. Melody is Yin, black. And you James, Yang and is white. But on the symbol, each of you have a part of them and Mel is able to summon white flames and you can summon black flames. And when you use them, your eyes change. Mel's are blue for good, while yours are red for evil.

Twins: *look at each other then turned to Dawn*

James: Makes sense I guess. So what can we do?

Dawn: Well for starters, both of you need to sleep to rest up.

Mel: But...

Dawn: No buts, young lady. You need to rest up after your fight.

Mel: *looks at her brother with sorrow*

James: *can see she was heartbroken and stroked her hair* It's for the best, Melly. I struggled to keep Rage away from you. And you did everything to stop.

Mel: Alright. *hugs her brother and left with Dawn*

James: *walks or limps back to his bed and laid down on it and threw the covers over him. He felt sleep creep up on him and fell into instant sleep*

***with Dawn and Melody***

Dawn: *helps Mel back down the hall to her bed* So what were you doing with Lloyd?

Mel: *laughs* He said he was having trouble with reading he said and asked if I could help him.

Dawn: Really? That's the one thing I can NEVER get him to study! I think you've made a break though!

Mel: Happy to help. *walks in to see Lloyd waiting for her* Sorry about that, Pipsqueak.

Lloyd: That's okay. Is James alright?

Mel: He's fine. I'm sorry about this Pipsqueak, but I need to get some sleep. Why don't you try to read a little on your own tonight, and we'll read together some more tomorrow?

Lloyd: Alright! Good night Melody, good night, Dawn!

Mel: Good night, Lloyd.

Dawn: 'night Pipsqueak.

Lloyd: Hey! Only Melody can call me that! Stick with little one!

Dawn: oops, sorry little one, off to bed with you.

Lloyd: Yes Dawn. *walks out*

Mel: Well that was weird... Is he normally like that?

Dawn: Sometimes. I think it's his way to show he really trusts you. Sort of like I'm the only one who can get away with calling him little one. The same with Lucas and calling him Shrimp.

Mel: Ya, I got told off about that one... *crawls into bed* Well, good night Dawn, I'll see you tomorrow. Did you guys talk about or hear anything on Garmadon?

Dawn: You heard about that, huh? Um... *not sure what to tell her, but decides to play it safe* Nothing significant. Now, get some sleep so you'll be well rested for tomorrow.

Mel: Alright my friend, good night. *snuggles into the blankets, and moments later falls asleep*

***With James***

James: *hears the door creaking open and groaned to open his eyes and lifted his head to see Lloyd walking in*

Lloyd: Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you.

James: It's fine, Squirt. What's up?

Lloyd: Dawn told me it was my bedtime and need to get ready. *and walks to a dresser* Don't look.

James: *chuckles that he cares for privacy and placed the pillow over his eyes* Not looking.

Lloyd: *opens the dresser and pulls out of his pajamas and quickly changed out of his suit and put his pajamas on* Alright done.

James: *removes pillow to chuckle more and watched him walk towards his bunk* You really care for privacy, don't you?

Lloyd: What? I don't like it when people watch me.

James: Don't worry. I understand. It's something that the boys had to face when in middle school gym.

Lloyd: *climbs onto his bed and turned on his lamp on his bedside table* Mel wants to me a little more and I hope it won't bother.

James: It's fine. I like to hear a story. Let's see what you got. *and shifted back to lie down*

Lloyd: *opens his book and found his page where he left off before Mel left to her brother* ..and Mark approached the house and slowly opened the door and was pe-petri.

James: Sound it out.

Lloyd: Pe-tri-fied?

James: *nodded that he got it right*

Lloyd: and was petrified to move as a ghost was in front of him.

***Ten minutes later***

Lloyd: And the ghost ev-evap...

James: You got this Squirt, try again.

Lloyd: e-va-po-rated.

James: *nods* Good, now run it together.

Lloyd: Evaporated?

James: That's right, good job.

Lloyd: And the ghost evaporated in the light, and Mark left the house un-sc-ave-d?

James: Mm hmm.

Lloyd: Well that's the end of the chapter, and I think I need to get to bed.

James: Good idea squirt, see ya tomorrow.

Lloyd: Good night. *turns off lamp, snuggles into the blankets, and falls asleep*

James: *smiles, thinking* He's so peaceful. I get how we're in Ninjago, but I don't really understand. Man, this arm hurts... I wonder how I broke it...and what I did to my foot...oh well, maybe I'll get some answers in the morning... *rolls over and falls asleep*

***Morning***

James: *hears shuffling in the room and slowly opened his to see everyone moving around to start the day, groggily speaking* Morning. *and stretched his left arm and wince a little to his right*

Zane: Good morning, James. Hope our distribution of movement isn't bothering your rest.

James: *shakes head* No it's fine. I assume this the time that everyone wakes up to start training.

Kai: Yep. But first we always have breakfast from Zane. Got to join us on this.

James: Not the first time I had Zane's cooking before remember. The lake house.

Kai: Right.

James: *swung his legs off the bed and groaned as he tried to stand and limp towards the door*

Cole: Whoa-whoa there. What do you think you're doing?

James: Getting breakfast duh.

Cole: Yea, but not with your pj's on. Guys, shall we?

Guys but James: *nodded and surrounded him*

James: What are you doing?

Guys: Ninja-Go! *surround themselves in their spinjitzus and closed in on James*

James: *sees his world spinning and found himself spinning and stopped to be standing still while everyone else moved away and stopped. He felt dizzy and grabbed the wall to support himself and grabbed his head to stop his world spinning. He looked at his arm to see it had clothes other than his tee-shirt and had black gloves on. He looked down to see his pajama pants were gone to be wearing black pants. He ran to the mirror to see he was dressed as a ninja. A black suit with white strips wrapped on the shoulders and black sleeves and a black mask with a small Yin and Yang symbol on his chest* What is this?

Jay: Since you're in our world and our ship, you gotta dressed like a ninja.

James: *looks at himself as he was like an actual ninja, thinking* Might as well accept the fact I am a ninja. If I'm a fighting prodigy, then I'm a ninja. *speaking* Ok then. Now can we have breakfast?

Guys: *nodded and help James towards the dining room*

*in Mel, Nya, and Dawn's room*

Mel: *wakes up, yawns slightly, and sees the other girls getting ready* Morning!

Dawn: *looks over and smiles* We didn't wake you, did we?

Mel: *gets out of bed and stretches* Nope, I'm usually an early riser, at least compared to my twin.

Nya: Zane's turn to cook breakfast. It'll be good.

Mel: I remember. If it's anything like last time, I know it will. *starts walking towards the door*

Nya: Where are you going?

Mel: Um... To breakfast?

Dawn: In your nightgown? Not if I have anything to say about it...

Mel: What do you mean?

Dawn: This hon. *walks over and stands next to her* Ninja-Go! *does spinjitzu around her*

Mel: *watches as the sunshine yellow with cherry blossoms swirls around her then stops. Looks down and gasps* Wow! It's beautiful! *she's wearing a white kimono top with black foldings and a yin and yang symbol over her heart, and a not too tight but not flowy skirt going down almost to the floor with black vine patterns weaving around it with sky blue blossoms budding from the vines* it's so me! It looks just like yours Dawn! (Only difference is hers is yellow with pink blossoms) But why?

Nya: You're living with us, here in Ninjago, and we thought you should be dressed appropriately.

Mel: But this is a female's ninja suit... I'm not sure I'm a ninja...

Dawn: Don't kid yourself, you'll be fine. Oh, here's your mask, I almost forgot. *hands her a white ninja mask with pale blue edging*

Mel: Thanks girls... It's really nice. *takes mask, but doesn't know what to do with it when she's not wearing it*

Nya: Here, let me help... *takes mask and fixes it to the back of her suit* When your mask is down, it shows a Yin and Yang symbol. Now, let's go to breakfast. I'm hungry.

Mel: *smiles, happy with her new 'look'* Thanks, you're not the only one... I'm starved!

Girls: *laugh as the walk out and to the dining room*

***In the dining room***

Lloyd: *helps James take a seat since he's injured and doesn't know how and took a seat next to him*

James: Thanks squirt. *and removed his mask since he forgot to*

Everyone but Zane and the girls: *take a seat and wait for Zane to make breakfast*

Lucas: *walks into the kitchen and came back out with a handful of plates and silverware and sets the table and took a seat across from his cousin*

Jay: I love it when Zane cooks for breakfast. Everything he does gets us started for the day.

Kai: I thought the last time I cooked breakfast was great.

Lucas: You burnt the toast and the eggs were spicy. I had quench everyone's mouths because they couldn't stand the heat unlike you and Nya.

Kai: Hey!

Cole: Where are the girls? They're going to miss breakfast.

Dawn: We're here, Cole. *entering the dining room with Nya and Melody behind her and took a seat next to Lucas*

Lucas and Dawn: *began to blush a little and turned their heads away to hide it*

Lloyd: I better not catch your cooties, Lucas. Dawn, I hope you don't give him them.

Lucas: I'm sure I'll be fine. I know a vaccine so you don't catch it. *grabs his cousin's right arm* Circle. Circle. Dot. Dot. Now you have a cootie shot. *traces two circle next to each other and tapped two dots under them*

Lloyd: Will it work?

Dawn: I don't know. Let's see. *kissed her hand and blew it towards him*

Lloyd: *screams and runs out of the room and slammed the hallway bathroom shut*

Lucas: He'll be fine. I don't think it was the effective way anyway.

Everyone: *laughs at the two lovebirds and waited for Zane*

Mel: *took a seat next to her brother and stared at him* James, I think that suits you.

James: Well black and white are taken, but I think it shows that I'm Yang with black flames. I like the way you look. Almost like Dawn, but in blue.

Mel: *kisses his cheek as he was alright* So what's the plan today? What's there to do in Ninjago?

Cole: Well we've been thinking that today we should see how you can control your powers today. And for James, we're going to see how your arm and leg are doing and do a little exercise to help them regain their strength.

James: I'm fine with that. What about you, Mel?

Mel: I don't know. You know I don't like fighting, Jimmy.

James: I know you don't. But we're ninjas now. I already know how to fight and control my powers, but they're going to need you to help here.

Mel: *sigh* If we're Ninjago, then I have no choice then.

James: That's the spirit. We're going to help those that can't defend for themselves.

Lloyd: *walks out of the bathroom and peeked his head through the doorway to the dining room* Is it gone?

Lucas: It's gone, Shrimp. You can come out.

Lloyd: *smiles and took his seat next to James and across from his cousin* When's Zane going to he done? I'm starving.

Zane: Right here, Lloyd. *walks in from the kitchen with a platter of eggs and pancakes and set them on the table and took his seat next to Cole*

Everyone: *began eating breakfast*

***after breakfast***

Lucas: We need to get training, guys.

Girls: *glare at him slightly*

Lucas: Heh... And gals. Let's divide up. We've got to train Lloyd, see how Mel controls her powers, and help James regain his strength.

Cole: How about this... Lucas, you, Kai, and Jay work with Lloyd, the girls can be together, and me and Zane will help James?

Mel: I'm good with that.

James: Sure, I don't care.

Kai: Alright, let's get to work. Lloyd, we're gonna train out on deck.

Nya: I think we'll do the same.

Dawn: Give Melody plenty of room.

Zane: I believe we'll be downstairs in the training room, correct?

Cole: It's a plan then. See you guys in a bit. *walks out with Zane, helping James*

Nya: Come on, let's go out on deck.

Mel: *hesitates* We're not flying right now are we?

Jay: That's right! Flying on the 'Bounty'. Why?

Mel: *eyes widen and breaths become short and quick* Um... I have may have a small fear of heights... *starts trembling slightly*

Lucas: Small? Are you alright?

Mel: *starts breathing quickly in and out* Fine! I have a REALLY BAD fear of heights! And no, I'm not fine! I'm terrified

Nya: Hey, calm down. It'll be okay. There's guard rails out there, and we're not that high up on the air. We're just hovering over a small forest right now.

Mel: A-are you sure?

Dawn: Come on, you trust me right?

Mel: *nods slightly*

Dawn: Then you'll be fine, hon. *offers Mel her hand*

Mel: *calms down* Thanks... I know it's an irrational fear... Sorry.

Dawn: *shakes head* There's no need to be. I know how you feel, I'm severely claustrophobic. Now come on, we've got work to do.

***With James, Cole, and Zane***

Cole: One step at a one now. Don't want to fall and break something else.

James: Thanks for the support, Cole. *grabbing onto the railing as he carefully walked down the stairs with Zane in front of him and Cole next to him*

Zane: *takes the lead of the two as they made their way downstairs to the training room. Waits at the bottom of the stairs and helped James off the last step and leaded him and Cole to the training room* Here we are. *and opens the door and leads the two in*

James: *looks around the room to see it was same like from the show. A mat in the center for sparring. Weights for lifting. And a cabinet for weapons training* So what are we going to do?

Zane: Well for starters we should remove that sling and the athletic tape off your foot.

James: Okay. *takes a seat and held his left foot out*

Cole: *grabs some scissors and made a small cut down the foot without cutting him and removed the tape off*

Zane: *removes the sling off of his arm and the bandages off too* Alright. Let's see the arm stretch.

James: *nods and stretches his arm out and winced as it sent jolts of pain to him* Ouch.

Cole: That's good, right?

Zane: Yes. Since you were able to stretch your arm out completely, we know that you're recovering well. Let's see about strength. Grip my hand.

James: *looks at him confused and grabbed his hand. And tightened his grip as hard as he could*

Zane: Are you gripping my hand? *asking because he can't feel anything*

James: Yea. Everything I got.

Zane: I can't feel you gripping my hand. Because you had that sling you lost your strength due to muscular immobilization.

Cole: So what can we do to help regain?

Zane: *scratches chin and snapped his finger and left the room to the infirmary and came back with a small dish and some putty clay* With this.

James: What is it?

Zane: *takes the putty out and placed it in his palm* Squeeze this for an hour and this will help regain your strength. May take a couple of days, but it'll help. Remember we had to do the same to Lucas after he twisted his wrist from sparring with you, Cole.

Cole: I remembered that. And I kept apologizing him about it. But this will help.

James: *looks at his palm and began to squeeze the stiff putty and couldn't make a dent into it due to his strength loss and sighed as it'll take a while*

Cole: While he does that, I'll look around to see it there's anything here to regain his strength for his foot.

***on deck***

Mel: *walks out and looks around, relieved to see that they weren't very high off the ground* I'm ready. What we gonna do? I'm assuming stretches first Dawn?

Dawn: *nods* How'd ya know?

Mel: Basics. I was in gymnastics for a few years. You ALWAYS stretch. *starts warming up with everyone else*

***a few minutes later***

Mel: Now what girls?

Dawn: *looking at Lucas as he was showing Lloyd a correct stance* What? Oh! Um... Let's see your fire.

Mel: Alright. *closes her eyes for a second and opens them, bright blue as a silver-white flame dances across her hands*

Nya: I've really got to get used to the whole color-changing-eyes-thing... *sets up targets* Alright, now how good is your aim?

Mel: Let's find out... *stands away from the targets and shoots the flames towards them. They hit the targets, but way off-center*

Dawn: Looks like that's one thing we can work on.

***other side of deck with boys***

Lucas: No Lloyd, like this. *corrects his stance* If you do it the other way, it'll leave you unbalanced and someone could easily knock you down.

Lloyd: Okay. *adjusts himself properly* Now what Lucas? *looks at his cousin* Lucas?

Lucas: *had been watch Dawn explain to Mel something* What? Oh! Um... Kai, what does he need to work on?

Boys: *start discussing what to work on next*

***With James, one hour later***

James: *looks at the clock and stopped squeezing the putty and looked to see a few small dents and sighed*

Zane: It's alright, James. We'll work on it tomorrow. Cole, what have you found?

Cole: Well I was thinking that maybe we can take this towel and placed it on the arch of his foot and we pull it while he pushes to see if it'll help.

James: Oh it'll work. Not the first time this happened to my ankle. Let's get this over with.

Zane: Don't rush on things, James. We need to take this slowly.

James: Right sorry.

Cole: Come over here, James. *while patting on a medical table in the corner*

James: *gets up from his seat, and with Zane's help, walks over to the table and sits on the edge*

Cole: *grabs a fresh towel that they use to clean the sweat off of them and the equipment and places it on the arch of his foot and grabs one end while Zane grabs the other* Ready?

James: *nods and grips the table so he wouldn't be pushed back*

Cole and Zane: *pull the towel while James pushed and heard a whimper of pain from him*

Zane: It's alright, James. Your foot is still healing and needs to stretch so it doesn't get weak.

James: *takes a deep breath* Alright. Again.

Cole and Zane: *pulled the towel while James pushed and another whimper escapes*

***on deck and hour later***

Nya: Last one Mel, then we're done for now.

Mel: Alright. *concentrates, flames dance across her fingers. She'd been practicing on the targets the entire time, getting closer and closer to the center, but never just right. This was her last chance... Releases her flames towards the target. Watches it as it hits dead center.* Yes! All that paid off!

Dawn: Good job, Mel. Let's take a break.

Mel: Alright, I'm gonna go see how James' doing. *walks off*

***with the guys***

Jay: One more try, Lloyd! You've almost got your lighting up to speed!

Lloyd: Then can I take a break? I'm tired!

Lucas: *smiles at his cousin* Get this dead on, and you'll be done for the morning.

Lloyd: *with that in mind, concentrates. Moments later releases lightning at the dummy*

Kai: That was perfect, Lloyd!

Lloyd: *looks exhausted to collapse on the floor dramatically* Good. Cause I'm beat!

Dawn: *walks over* Well I hope you're not to tired, cause it's time for your lessons with me and Nya.

Lloyd: Aww... Who's teaching what?

Nya: Don't complain, Lloyd. You need to sharpen your mind, as well as your fighting. I'll be teaching science and math and Dawn's lessons are history and spelling and grammar.

Lloyd: Yes Nya... Wait, what about reading?

Dawn: Well, you seemed to be enjoying that with Melody last night and she agreed to keep helping you with it.

Lloyd: Really?! Yay!

Lucas: Better go get to work, Shrimp. We'll train with Melody when she's back.

Nya: Thanks guys! Come on Short-stuff, let's go. *she, Dawn, and Lloyd walk away and into the dinning room*

***With James, Cole, and Zane***

James: Are you sure this is safe? *while standing on the treadmill*

Cole: I think so.

James: *eyes wide* Think so!?

Cole: What? I think that this can help you regain strength to walk and run. And this is the option I have.

James: Couldn't I just walk around?

Cole: Yes, but I think you should try walking on an incline to help you.

James: I don't know.

Zane: I think you should have reconsideration about this, Cole.

Cole: Oh please. This will work. Let's start with a low speed. *turns it on and pushes the button to lower the speed*

James: *begins walking on an incline of the treadmill and kept up the pace to follow while gripping the handles on the side* Ok this is good so far. *misses his footing and tripped and was moved off the treadmill and on the floor, quiet tone* Ouch.

Cole: *stops the machine and he and Zane ran to James' side* Are you alright?

James: Just give me a minute.

Zane: Why not take a break?

James: Can I go see Melody for a while?

Cole: *helps him to his feet and slung his left arm over his neck* Come on, let's go get some air.

Everyone: *all left the training room and headed upstairs to the deck*

* * *

**James: Well all I can say that hurt in the end. Can't do much with a sprained ankle and arm?**

**Cole: My mistake, okay.**

**Mel: how did all of you get back in here!?**

**Jay: What. The door was left open. Looks like someone forgot to close it. Mel?**

**Mel: hey, I was the first one in here, that'd be James.**

**Cole: Yea. Who's more responsible? You or Mel? *loops his arm around his neck and started giving him a noogie***

**James: *struggles* Knock it off, Cole. *and slammed his fist into his abdomen to make him stop and let go***

**Cole: *chuckles a little* Didn't even hurt.**

**Dawn: Cole, knock it off. *takes her hand and pokes it into the spot between his shoulders and ribs***

**Cole: ow! Dawn!**

**Dawn: *smirks* invincible strong man? I think not.**

**Mel: knock it off and just do the review responcses you two...**

**Cole: Why me?**

**Dawn: Just do it.**

**Cole: Fine.**

**Kiwi: Yea we're glad to update and we can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Cole: Dawn?**

**Dawn: let's see...**

**NinjaMelissa: we're glad you're happy! Yes, Lloyd is adorable, aren't you my little one? *rubs his hair***

**Lloyd: stop it Dawn... *pushes his hand away to pout***

**But we hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**Lucas: And finally.**

**Elephant101: Yes Garmadon has taken over, we have no idea what happened to my father and we don't know of Rage is still alive or not. So we're not sure.**

**Zane: Is that everyone now?**

**Mel: yes it is guys, thanks for the help.**

**James: Yep and now out out out. *starts pushing them out of the room and closed the door* I'll be aware next to the door.**

**Mel: James, they can stay... Besides Lloyd's to adorable to make him leave... *moves her brothers and lets the others back in***

**Jay: Thank you. I don't like being forced to leave you know.**

**James: Whatever. Anyway Mel, are we done to wrap this up?**

**Mel: yep, let's finish this up. Thanks for reading everybody and see you next time! :)**

**James: See ya.**

**Lloyd: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**James: Hey everyone, it's Packerfan95, James, with my twin sister, 17blanceri, Melody, and we are deeply, deeply sorry about our absences. We never meant that to happen. We've been busy lately. I'm getting more hours at work than I did in my senior year and they're getting me a lot.**

**Mel: and then there's me. End of the school year really had me stressing from major assignments and finals tests and other stuff. I was also on the school golf team at the time. Summer started and I was hoping to be back to updating, but nope. I'm working at a summer camp this summer and electronics aren't allowed, so I'm busy with that, and this week I was helping with a summer music festival and I'm taking voice lessons as well as adjusting to my grandmother having moved in and... Other personal things as well. So I really am sorry for not updating, but I also have to say that I, and James, have lives outside of fanfiction and for the most part, all that comes first. But, apologies aside, we hope you enjoy the newest chapter and us hoping to be back on a regular updating schedule for your enjoyment.**

* * *

***With Melody***

Mel: *walks down the hall and meets up James, Cole, and Zane* Oh hey, I was just coming to see you.

James: Well we were headed up to the deck to find you and get some fresh air.

Mel: *smiles* That's fine, let's go. *turns around, still talking to her twin* How's recovery coming?

James: Frustratingly slow. Because of the sling, I've lost all the strength in my arm. Then, with my foot, Cole thought it'd be a good idea to put me on the treadmill for some walking.

Mel: What! Cole! You NEVER do that with someone recovering from an injury that prohibits walking until at least a week after it's been declared healed enough to remove the wrapping. James, you broke your ankle once, you must have remembered that!

James: That's more your area, Mel.

Mel: *rolls eyes* You should have asked me before trying anything. I am an advanced medical student, including fields of physical therapy. You know that, James! *looks at Zane* And might I ask why you didn't stop this act of stupidity?

Zane: I tr-

Cole: He didn't do anything wrong, Mel. He warned me it was a bad idea and I'm the one that ignored it.

Mel: Just don't do anything you're not sure of again without asking first, okay?

James: Don't worry, I won't let them. The stupid treadmill idea got me a free face plant into the floor...

***With Lloyd, Dawn, and Nya at the same time***

Nya: Alright Lloyd, here's your multiplication facts sheet. You have five minutes to complete as many as you can. Do all the ones you know first, then come back to do the others when you finish the ones you know. Your previous record is twenty-six correct out of fifty.

Lloyd: *takes sheet and pencil* Ready!

Nya: *holds up stop watch* Ready... set... go!

Lloyd: *starts solving the problems*

Nya: *walks over and stands next to Dawn while the watch ticks away*

Dawn: He's definitely improving. When you first started doing this with him last week he could barely get ten.

Nya: I know, and it's great that he's improving. We had to do drills like this when I was in school. Once he gets really good, we'll start shortening the amount of time he has.

Dawn: That sounds effective. I like how you keep a record so he always wants to beat himself from last time.

Nya: Part of the thing that makes this lesson so effective. Let's wait and see how he does this time.

***Up on deck at the same time***

Kai: This squirt is really improving over all.

Jay: Definitely. What do you think, Lucas?

Lucas: *staring off into space, thinking* Huh? Oh! Um... he's getting stronger and mastering our elements well enough...

Kai: Hey man, are you alright? You seem a little out of it.

Lucas: *looks at the floor quickly* I'm fine...

Jay: It's Dawn isn't it?

Lucas: W-what! I never sa-

Kai: You didn't have to, Romeo. Someone's in love...

Lucas: *blushes* What? I don't kn-

Jay: Don't ignore it Lucas, you love her!

Mel: *walks up with the others following* Who loves who now?

Lucas: *blushes deeper* Nothing... Hey, wanna go for a swim for a bit? There's a small lake not far from here...

Mel: *lights up* Great idea! It would be good for James. Since water supports body weight, he'll be able to work on regaining his leg strength without it hurting him!

James: Sounds good to! Let's go! * watches as The Bounty lowers down to the ground and the ramp is posted*

Lucas: Here we are. *staring in front of a small lake*

Mel: It's beautiful.

James: Yea. Let's go.

Everyone: *walks down the ramp head towards the shoreline*

Lucas: Alright James, ready?

James: Uh..

Mel: Something wrong?

James: I don't know.

Mel: Spill it, James.

James: I'm really an open book, aren't I? Alright I'm a bit worried. You said this will help regain strength in my legs, but what about my arm? It doesn't have much strength than my other. What if I get swept away and can't swim back? Or what if I start drowning?

Lucas: Don't worry. I'll be beside you. After all I'm the water ninja and I make sure no one drowns. *removes his gi (his top shirt) and his under shirt and rolled up his pant legs*

James: Alright. *carefully removes his gi and undershirt and rolled up his pant legs. He steps into the water and walked down until the water touched his waist*

Lucas: *steps in next to him* Alright um...why don't we first lie on our back and kick our legs.

James: Okay. *lies back and felt himself afloat and begin to kick his legs with Lucas by his side*

Lucas: Good keep it up. *helps him turn around and let him swim back to their previous spot* Is this better than Cole's treadmill?

James: Very. *stops and felt his feet touch the wet sand underneath*

Lucas: Alright now...let's try um...hmm...

Mel: Come on, Lucas. You're the water ninja. You should have something else.

Lucas: Well that only thing that can help regain his leg strength is this. I can't let him use his arms until it regains the strength back from Zane's method. And I know which one he's doing.

Mel: *sigh* What do you think, James?

James: I guess I could a little more of this. *lies on his back and starts kicking his legs*

***ten minutes later***

James: Okay. I think I could use a break now.

Lucas: Alright. Let's head back to the Bounty. *grabs his shirt and tossed James his*

Everyone: *makes their way back to the Bounty and began to hover off*

***still in the woods behind some trees***

Fangpyre soldier: Thisss cannot be! I mussst let Garmadon know. *and began to run back towards Ninjago City*

***With Lloyd, Nya, and Dawn***

Dawn: Alright Lloyd, last spelling word and you're done for the day.

Lloyd: Okay! What is it?

Dawn: Spell 'Addition'.

Lloyd: Hmm... A-d-d-s-h-o-n?

Dawn: Nice try Lloyd, but it's spelled a-d-d-i-t-i-o-n.

Lloyd: Okay, sorry. Am I done now?

Nya: Yup, you're good to go.

Lloyd: Yay! I'm going back to the deck!

Dawn: Careful Lloyd! Watch out for the- *Lloyd crashes head first into the top of the door which had broken earlier and needed to be ducked under* Door... Oh Lloyd! Are you okay?

Lloyd: Ohhh... Why are there flashing colors?

Dawn: *runs over and picks him up* I'm taking him to the sick bay. He hit himself pretty hard.

Nya: *nods* I'll go tell the others. *runs out*

Dawn: *carries Lloyd to the sick bay and seats him down on one of the beds* Alright Lloyd, are the colors still there?

Lloyd: No... Ouch. My head hurts...

Dawn: You thwacked it good... *picks up small medical flashlight* Alright Lloyd, I want you to look at the light when I turn it on, okay? It's just a little test to make sure you're okay.

Lloyd: Okay Dawn. *she flicks on the light and he looks at it for a few seconds then turns it off* What was that for?

Dawn: It's to make sure that your pupils contract, or shrink. If they don't, it means your head is really hurt.

Lloyd: Oh. Dawn, can I ask you something?

Dawn: Of course little one, anything. *takes out ice pack and holds it gently to his forehead*

Lloyd: Do you like Lucas?

Dawn: *blushes* W-why would you ask that?

Lloyd: So you do!

Dawn: I never sa- fine. I do. Now don't ask about it. *wraps his head in a bandage* You're good to go. Now be CAREFUL. And no training for the rest of the day.

Lloyd: *sighs a little* Yes Dawn. *walks out*

***With Lucas***

Lucas: *walks around in the lower halls of the flying vessel and saw Lloyd walking out of the infirmary and gasped at the sight of the bandage around his head and ran to him* Lloyd, are you alright!?

Lloyd: I'm fine, Lucas. I just hit my head on the door and Dawn helped me. How's James doing?

Lucas: *sighs in relief that his cousin was alright* James is doing alright. He's recovering well. Want to learn some water training today? I can show you more on how to make the water offensive than defensive.

Lloyd: Can't. Dawn said no more training for the day.

Lucas: Alright. What do you want to do then until dinner tonight. It's my turn to cook.

Lloyd: I don't know. Can I ask you something, Lucas?

Lucas: What is it, Shrimp?

Lloyd: Do you like Dawn?

Lucas: *begins to blush and looks around* Don't tell her anything, but I do. And plan to ask her out later tonight. Come on why don't we go read for a while.

Lloyd: Alright. I thought I was going to do it Melody, but I can do with you too. *leads the way to their room*

Lucas: Oh Mel has been doing it with you? Well then if you think she's a bit better to help you, we can play some video games or watch a movie since your head injury.

Lloyd: Hmm... *looks around to see Dawn was nowhere in sight* Let's go train actually in the training room. Just avoid the headshots.

Lucas: *chuckles a little and pats his back as they walked* Sounds good.

***later that day, evening***

Dawn: *walks down the hall and entered the kitchen*

Lucas: Alright Lloyd, use the heel of your hand and push the dough down to let air bubbles escape and roll it into a ball. This is called kneading the dough.

Lloyd: Got it. *rolls up his sleeves and removed his gloves and did on what he instructed to do*

Lucas: Good. Do that a couple of times then we'll roll it out to make it into the pizza. While I get the sauce mixed. *walks to the stove and stirred the sauce in the pot*

Dawn: *thinking* He's so nice to kids. And I think he's great. But does he like me? What am I saying? He kissed me and told me he loves me. Just get it together. *knocks on the door frame*

Lucas: *lifts head and turned to Dawn* Oh hey Dawn, dinner won't be ready for another half hour or so.

Dawn: I'm sorry, but I was curious where Lloyd was. But I see he's here with you.

Lucas: Yeah. Thanks to him, I can dinner finished quicker. Is there anything else you need?

Dawn: Uh...no.

Lucas: Dawn, can I ask you something?

Dawn: *begins to blush* Uh...what is it?

Lucas: *starts to blush* Uh...

Lloyd: Lucas, I think it's time.

Lucas: Hold that thought. *and went to help Lloyd. He helps him roll out the dough and spread the sauce and cover it with cheese and placed it in the oven*

Dawn: I can by later if you want me to.

Lucas: No don't. *thinking* What did I just say. Don't be nervous. It's now or never. *speaking* Dawn, doyouwanttogooutsometime!?

Dawn: what? *looks at him confused*

Lucas: *blushes, but takes a deep breath, slowing down* do you want to go out sometime?

Dawn: *blushes deeply* O-of c-course.

Lucas: *blushes to a beet red* Gr-great. We got half an hour. Why don't we take a walk around the woods.

Dawn: I'd love to.

Lloyd: Um..Lucas, what about the pizza?

Lucas: When the timer goes off, then take it out and let it cool. We'll be back before dinner. *takes Dawn's hand and walks out the kitchen with the nature ninja beside him*

Lloyd: *turns back to walk over to the small table in the kitchen and grabbed his comic book to start reading it* I better not be their cooties. I hope that shot works still.

***in the dining room***

Nya: *had her ear pressed to the door then jumps away, squeals quietly and runs into the game room* He did it! He did it!

Kai: Who did what, sis?

Nya: *gushing with happiness* Lucas finally asked Dawn out!

Mel: *eyes light up* Really! That's great! What are they doing?

James: So? What does it matter?

Mel: *smacks her brother lightly on the back of the head* It's sweet! That's why!

Nya: They're going for a walk in the woods together before dinner!

Mel: That's sooo romantic!

Jay: It's just a walk through the woods. What's the big deal?

Nya: Just like taking me to an amusement park for our first date wasn't a 'big deal'?

Jay: *blushes*

Cole: As long as he treats my baby sister well, I'm fine with it. But if he doesn't... I'm might pull a Kai!

Kai: Tey!

Nya: They're gonna make such a cute couple. I just know it...

* * *

**Mel: well we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! James, would you do the review responses?**

**James: Uh... Do we really have to though?**

**Jay: What it can't be that bad.**

**Nya: come on James, me and Jay will help you.**

**James: Alright then.**

**Reevee12: Yea sorry for the delay, and we just added the treadmill because I'm sure every training room needs one and yes fire is our actual powers here. And what Mel can do is to find out what she can do later.**

**Nya: seems easy enough... I'll try...**

**Kiwi: aww, you're so sweet to James! He just needs to learn patients and perseverance will heal him. Thanks for for reading though!**

**Jay: See James, you can do fairly easy...**

**Koko: James' eyes do creep me out once and awhile when they're red and make me think of evil things with red eyes. Like clowns. *cowers a bit* And don't worry, we'll help Lloyd become better in his reading skills if he could keep up.**

**Lloyd: Hey!**

**Nya: Jay! *pinches his ear and drags him off***

**Mel: looks like Lloyd will have to do one...  
Lloyd: what!? Oh.. Fine...**

**anonymous1201: lucky ducky getting to go Disney world! Take me with you! Melody, why don't I ever get to go to Disney world! (Mel: Lloyd, well talk later. Just do the response.) fine. Good luck with babysitting. Hopefully they're little angels like me! (Jay: *laughs* ya right!) Hey! When I get my hands on you Jay! *takes off to tackle Jay***

**James: Well then...**

**Elephant101: If you like the eye color changing thing, wait till you read more of our stories.**

**Mel: I'll take the last one...**

**ShadowEspeon: wow... Glad you're happy to see us back! And that you're life is continuing... Thanks for reading!**

**James: I think that's everyone for now until then so again we're sorry about the absences and hope you forgive us and not kill us for being late. If you are, at least pound on Jay.  
Jay: exa-HEY!**

**Mel: for sure. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Ninjago cupcakes to all reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mel: Welcome back! Hope you all had a great week and enjoyed 4th of July! (If you don't celebrate... Well I hope you had a great first week of July! :D) please enjoy the newest chapter of Unanswered!**

**James: Oh yes, enjoy. I really don't have much to say but enjoy.**

* * *

***With Lucas and Dawn***

Lucas: *holds Dawn's hand while the two walked through the Forest of Tranquility* I want to know something, Dawn?

Dawn: What is it?

Lucas: When did you start to develop a crush on me?

Dawn: *blushes again and couldn't stop* When I first saw you in the woods and when you helped me with the others. When did you start to develop a crush on me?

Lucas: Uh...I guess when you had me tied up and kissed my cheek, probably even before that.

Dawn: When?

Lucas: I don't know. *pushes a branch out of the way to let Dawn through and followed behind her then quickly stood by her side* What's Cole going to think of us? The only person that knows we're going out is Lloyd and Shrimp is probably going to spill the beans to everyone.

Dawn: Oh don't fuss about it. They got to know eventually. They did see us kiss before you saved Melody's life so they know a spark is between us.

Lucas: I know. But what about Cole?

Dawn: Oh my big brother has to let me out of the nest eventually. I'm still his baby sister, but my wings got to spread and fly away. He and Kai got to let their sisters grow into woman eventually. I'm sure he may be worry about me getting hurt. But he'll get used to it.

Lucas: *smiles and lead her to a ravine covered by willow trees* I have something to show you. *moves the weeping branches aside and showed Dawn the moonlight on the river*

Dawn: *gasps to the water and moonlight and smiles* It's beautiful.

Lucas: Not as beautiful as you.

Dawn: *felt herself blushing and saw he was blushing too and both closed their eyes and pressed their lips together and brought themselves to a long kiss. She stopped kissing him and looked into the hazel grey eyes of his* I love you.

Lucas: I love you too.

Voice: Well isn't that cute. It makes me sick.

Lucas: *looks around and stood in a defense* Where are you? *suddenly felt himself tackled to the ground and his arms were forced behind his back and quickly tied*

Dawn: Lucas! *felt scaly hands gripping her arms and were forced behind her back and were tied*

Lucas: *glares at the Serpentines who tackled him and began to struggle out* Come out, Garmadon!

Garmadon: *steps out of the shadows with an evil smirk and the Mega-weapon in hand* What do we have here? My apprentice and Mother Nature herself. All of you should be gone! How is that possible!?

Lucas: That's for us to know and you to never find out! And I'm not your apprentice anymore.

Garmadon: Bring me their weapons.

Hypnobrai: *went over to Lucas and grabbed his sai's from his belt and went to Dawn and grabbed her fans, her hair falling down her back without them in, and ran back to Garmadon*

Garmadon: Now where's my son and the others?

Lucas: We will never talk.

Garmadon: Have it your way. *snaps fingers*

Lucas: *watches a Serpentine tie a blindfold over Dawn's eyes and began to struggle harder* Dawn!

Garmadon: Oh shut up! Takes his Mega-weapon and swung it Lucas' head*

Lucas: *felt his mind turn fuzzy and heard his ear ringing. He could hear his breathing and heartbeat and saw Dawn being dragged away and fell into unconsciousness*

***with Lloyd***

Lloyd: *hears timer go off and pulls pizza out of the oven, sets it down to cool and goes and gets the others* Hey guys, pizza's done. Are Lucas and Dawn back yet?

Mel: *looks at everyone and decides to play it innocent* What? Where did they go?

Lloyd: Oh um... I don't know. They just said they'd be back for dinner.

Cole: *stands up* I'm sure they're fine, just running a little late. I say we just put some pizza aside for them and go ahead and eat.

Jay: Sounds good to me, I'm starving!

Everyone: *gets up and walks to the dining room (James with a little help from his twin)*

***a few minutes later***

Nya: I'm getting a little worried for them...

Kai: I'm sure they're fine, relax sis!

James: Maybe they- *hears a fluttering of wings from outside* What was that?

Zane: *stands up quickly* It's my falcon! It must have important news for us! *runs outside and come back in with the falcon on his shoulder* Let's go to the bridge. I can show you in there.

Everyone: *walks to the bridge*

Zane: *plugs himself in* Let's see what my feathered friend has to show us...

Everyone: *watches screen*

Mel: Look! It's Lucas and Dawn!

Nya: Aww! They're kissing!

Lloyd: *screams* AHH! Lucas' got cooties! Please let the cooties shot work...

Cole: Look!

Everyone: *watches the rest of the scene play out*

James: Oh no!

Jay: What are we gonna do!

Cole: They have my sister!

Lloyd: What's going to happen to them?

Mel: *pulls him into a hug, as she sees he's scared for his cousin* It'll all be okay Lloyd, we'll figure something out...

***with Dawn and Lucas***

Dawn: *struggles* you'll never get away with this Garmadon! What have you done to Lucas!?

Garmadon: Oh be quiet! Put a gag over her mouth! If you must know, he's taking a well deserved nap.

Dawn: *struggles harder* No! Mumm! (Lucas!) *has gag shoved in mouth* _What does he want with us?_

***With everyone***

Lloyd: Where's my dad taking them? *felt tears forming in his eyes as he was scared for Lucas and Dawn*

Mel: *saw the tears and softly stroked his hair to comfort him* It's alright, pipsqueak. I know Lucas is a strong fighter and won't go down without a fight.

Lloyd: *lightly sobs* But he's out cold.

Cole: But where is he taking my sister!? *eyes narrow in anger* If he lays a finger on her, I'm going to punch him so hard in the face!

Zane: It looked like they're heading towards Ninjago City.

Cole: What are we waiting for? Let's go! *grabs the ship's rudder*

James: Cole, wait. Now isn't the best time.

Cole: Of course it is. He has my sister.

James: And going to save them in an early attack is going to get all of you captured. Don't you see what he's going to do now? He's going to fish you out with bait. That's his plan now.

Kai: What can we do now?

James: I don't know. But there's always a way. We just have to look for it.

***With Lucas and Dawn***

Lucas: *groans to the splitting headache and opened his eyes* Wh-where am I?

Dawn: Lucas, you're awake.

Lucas: *looks around the dark room and could see Dawn anywhere* Dawn, where are you?

Dawn: Here. *and wraps her arms around him*

Lucas: *smiles as he felt her touch and tried to move his arms, but couldn't move them much and heard chains rattle* I'm shackled to the wall, aren't I?

Dawn: Probably because you're a fighter.

Lucas: Well you're one too. Why haven't they given you the same treatment?

Dawn: I don't know. But I'm glad you're awake.

Lucas: Where are we?

Dawn: I think we're in Ninjago City.

Lucas: Is my father here too?

Sensei: I am here, my son.

Lucas: Dad! I'm glad you're safe. What's going on?

Sensei: Since you eight disappeared, my brother took over Ninjago and enslaved everyone. How did you all get back?

Dawn: It's a long story, Sensei.

Sensei: I don't mind. I'm ready.

***one long story explanation later***

Dawn: And that leads up to when we were captured.

Sensei: And may I ask how you were captured?

Lucas and Dawn: *blushes and for once are glad it's dark*

Lucas: We were... Um...

Sensei: Yes?

Dawn: *looks at the floor and mumbled* We were kissing...

Sensei: Please speak up... I couldn't hear you.

Lucas: *sighs* I was kissing her in the moonlight.

Sensei: What? Hm...

Dawn: Anyways, that's everything that has happened.

Sensei: It is good you have found the twins of Yin and Yang. They will be a great ally in this fight.

Lucas: But why has- *door swings open and Dawn stands up over Lucas*

Dawn: What do you want!?

Serpentine: Nothing to do with you foolish girl. Back away from the boy! Lord Garmadon has something planned for him...

Dawn: No.

Serpentine: Stupid girl, you do not have a say in this matter. *walks over to her, and shoves her to the ground for she wasn't expecting it*

Dawn: No! You will not take him!

Serpentine: Be quiet! *kicks her and comes in contact with the back of her head*

Dawn: *cries out in pain*

Lucas: Dawn! How dare- *has gag shoved in his mouth*

Serpentine: You silence as well! Let's go! Garmadon has plans for you... *removes his chains from the wall, but still holding them tightly so he can not escape*

Dawn: *gets up as Lucas is dragged to the door* No! *runs to the door only to have it slammed in her face* No... *falls to the floor crying*

***with Lucas***

Lucas: *struggles to no avail*

Serpentine: Lord Garmadon is in here. *drags him into another room and shackles him back to the wall* Wait here!

Lucas: _If they lay a finger on Dawn..._ *Garmadon walks in. He growls through his gag*

Garmadon: Well if it isn't my apprentice... My my, let's remove that gag shall we? *pulls it from Lucas' mouth*

Lucas: What do you want from us!?

Garmadon: Just answers. Let's begin with this one... Where is my son and the others?

Lucas: I will never tell you! *suddenly, Garmadon presses a button and electricity shoots through him* AH!

Garmadon: Let's try again... Where are they?

Lucas: *gasps from the shock* I will still never tell you! *gets shocked again, but harder*

***continues longer, with Garmadon asking questions, Lucas refusing information, and then getting shocked everyone else back** **on the bounty watching***

Everyone but Lloyd: *watches in horror as Lucas is repeatedly electrocuted*

Mel: Turn it off!

Nya: *turns off the computer, speechless*

James: When we heard the computer beep for instant news flash... I never thought...

Kai: I'm just glad we made Lloyd stay out.

Cole: Poor kid would have been traumatized...

Mel: My only question is why?

***Outside the bridge***

Lloyd: *peeking through the window of the bridge and gasped at the sight of his cousin being interrogated by electrocution from his father. Tears started running down his face and was glad Nya turned off the computer and ran into the ship and hopped onto his bed and buried his fave into his pillow and cried his eyes out* Lucas. I wish you were here. You promised me you wouldn't leave me and look what happens now. Please come back home. *and sobs the loudest*

* * *

**Mel: well we hope you enjoyed the chapter! A lot happened in this one chapter and sorry if it felt a little rushed... Hope you remembered that _italics_ is thinking! :)**

**James: Yea sorry but Mel has to be packed for camping next week and is getting all prepped while I'm busy with work. So...yea.**

**Mel: now time for my favorite, the Review Responses:**

**Koko: XD ya, Lloyd needs to work on his math a little... As for the shipping thing... I haven't seen the movie yet, so I don't really know what you're talking about. But we hope you liked this chapter and congrats on writing again yourself! :D**

**NinjaMelissa: Aww, it's sweet that you were worried about us! Thank you! Well sorry, but your hopes have been crushed... They were captured. But look on the bright side! You called it! And yes, Lloyd is Freaking adorable! *hugs little Lloyd* wanna hug him? *holds out Lloyd to her***

**Reevee: I totally understand being excited were back and I'm happy you look foreword to our writing that much! Hope that you liked this chapter just as much and I'm glad you understand the fire thing! Have a great week! :D**

**ShadowEspeon: can I call you just Shadow? Is that okay? You're going to school in 4 different countries!? So cool! :D Thanks for understanding, the end of the year was a struggle for me... You speak German!? I took it as a class this year! :D I don't know much but... schönes wochenende! :D**

**Mel: well I hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter and see you next week! :D**

**James: See ya, bye. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**James: Hey everyone, James here with my twin sister Melody. And we are here with a new update.**

**Mel: yes indeed. Please enjoy the fifth chapter of Unanswered everybody!**

* * *

***With Lucas***

Garmadon: Where are they!?

Lucas: *breathing heavily to the interrogation and looked at the camera and smirked* Come closer.

Garmadon: *bent down to his and waited to hear his answer*

Lucas: *but instead of answering, he spat at his uncle's face* You trained me to be the person I am and told me to never give away anything to the enemy. And you're the enemy.

Garmadon: *growls at him and swung his back across his face in anger* Give me my son! And the others!

Lucas: *spat out blood forming in his mouth and felt it dripping from the corner of his lips and glared at him and hoped everyone in the city was watching this and saw that he was rebelling against him* Never. He's my cousin and will I would never give him up. Not even to you, Uncle. I promised to him that I'd never leave him and protect him at all costs. Even my brothers and sisters would make sure that he's safe.

Garmadon: *growls at him harder and pressed the button to electrocute him again*

Lucas: *screams in pain to volts and breathing heavily to the pain*

Garmadon: Take him back to the cell. We'll try again later.

Serpentine: Yes, Lord Garmadon. *takes Lucas' chains off the wall and dragged his limp body back to his cell with Dawn and his father*

***in the bridge***

Mel: Do you guys hear that?

Everyone: *stops and listens*

Mel: It's Lloyd! He must of saw everything! *runs down the hall to his room*

Lloyd: *laying there, sobbing into his pillow*

Mel: Oh baby... *walks over and sits on the edge of his bed, rubbing his back comfortingly* Shh... It'll all be okay...

Lloyd: *looks up at her, bawling* H-he always said he'd be there for me... *sobs* A-and now he's getting hurt to protect me!

Mel: *frowns deeply and holds him tightly* I know, Lloyd. How do you think I felt when James said he was going to work with those bad guys, just so we could get food? It was hard... *rocks the crying child back and forth* But it's a huge sign of love, Pipsqueak.

Lloyd: I-I know... I'm just scared... What's going to happen to him?

Mel: I may not know that, but I know one thing..

Lloyd: *snivels* What's that?

Mel: That Lucas is strong. And one thing that helps him stay strong is knowing that you're safe. As long as you're safe, he'll never have his spirit broken.

***With Dawn and Sensei***

Dawn: *cries softly as Lucas was taken from her and didn't know what Garmadon was doing to him*

Sensei: *hears the nature ninja cry and felt turned his head away to sigh* My son is strong, Dawn. He'll do everything to protect his family.

Dawn: I know. He told me he loves me and we both get captured. I have feelings for him and don't want him hurt. *cries softly and lifted her head as the door was pulled open and a Serpentine dragged Lucas in and latched his chains to the wall and left* Lucas! *and ran over to him* Lucas?

Lucas: *speaks softly* I'm fine. My body is in pain right now.

Sensei: What has my brother done?

Lucas: Painful interrogation. Electrocution.

Dawn: *gasps and held onto him and cried on his shoulder*

Lucas: It's alright. I didn't give him anything. I've been through worst things before. *remembering his whipping and the scars on his back*

Sensei: What did he want?

Lucas: Answers. Where everyone else was and had it as a live broadcast for everyone to see. And I rebelled. I spat on his face and took the pain without showing weakness. This should help us more now with the Yin and Yang twins.

Sensei: Hmm...

Dawn: This is painful now to all of us. Everyone saw you electrocuted and maybe Lloyd saw it happen.

Lucas: There's a bright side though. Everyone in Ninjago knows we're back. They have seen that a ninja is still alive and is fighting against Garmadon. Now everyone knows we're all alive.

Sensei: He's right. Since you eight disappeared, the Serpentine and Garmadon took over Ninjago and everyone was worried were you were. Hope was lost. But after seeing my son, destroyer of the Twilight Mirror and ending the Solstice Battle, Hope as returned to Ninjago. Pretty soon everyone may start to rebel against my brother.

Dawn: But it's Garmadon and the Serpentine tribes with the Mega-weapon against five ninja, a samurai, and the Yin and Yang twins. Everyone wouldn't dare go against Garmadon.

Sensei: They are filled with fear. The fear there is, is fear itself. People must conquer over their fears against Garmadon and rebel.

Dawn: How long will that be?

Lucas: My father would say: Only time will tell. We'll see what will happen. For now, let's rest.

Dawn: *nods and sat closer to Lucas and rested her head on his chest and both fell asleep*

Sensei: *being in the dark longest could see the two asleep together and smiled, thinking* Young love. It's strong. And can't be broken. I'm proud of you, Lucas. *closed his eyes and crossed his legs to meditate*

***with Lloyd and Mel***

Lloyd: I-I know he's strong, b-but I'm still scared...

Mel: *hugs him closer, resting his head on her shoulder, and strokes his hair while speaking softly* I know Lloyd, but it'll all be okay, Pipsqueak. Think of it this way, since it was broadcasted for all of Ninjago to see, the people know that the ninjas have returned. It'll give them hope. It's like when you're walking through a dark tunnel, and then you see the light of the exit. We give the world hope, Lloyd.

Lloyd: *has stopped crying and fallen into a deep sleep*

Mel: Poor baby... *lays him down in bed, pulls the covers up, kisses his forehead, and walks back to the bridge*

James: So what was wrong?

Mel: He saw everything. The poor baby was terrified.

Nya: It's horrible he had to see that. Is he alright now?

Mel: He fell asleep, but I don't think he'll be alright until Lucas and Dawn are safe.

Jay: So how are we going to do this? I know we can't just barge in and try to rescue them, but we have to get them out somehow!

Cole: we'll just have to see what we can do. One thing we need is a map of this 'New Ninjago'.

Zane: It would be unwise for any of us to leave, as we still are public enemy number one.

Mel: *speaks up* I'll do it.

James: What!? I don't want you captured!

Mel: Think about it Jimmy, you and I are the only ones who aren't wanted. And you are NOT going anywhere with those injuries. I've been watching how it works below with the people and have an idea how to do it.

Cole: Then it's a plan. Melody will go get a map for us to use.

James: *face of worry crosses his face, thinking* I don't like it one bit. *speaking* If you're going, then you might want to change your look.

Mel: Why?

James: Look at you. You're dressed as a ninja. The Serpentine will noticed something is suspicious about you and capture you. That's one thing I'm worried about.

Jay: What's the other thing? *gets a hard nudge in the ribs*

Kai: Isn't it obvious, Jay? He doesn't want his twin captured.

Mel: I'll be fine, James. I'll go change. *runs out of the bridge and heads towards the girls' room and changed out of her suit and into jeans and a sweatshirt. Once changed, she runs back to the bridge* Ready. Where's the nearest village from here?

Nya: From here it would be Jamanakai Village. About a few miles. You really want to do this?

Mel: *nods* Absolutely. James and I are new here, they won't know who we are. We'll be like normal people.

Nya: *grabs a blue-tooth like device and tosses it to her* Here you may need this then. It's a communication device that will channel directly to us and will tell us your location. Press the button when you're near the Bounty after you get a map.

Mel: Alright. *places the comm-link in her ear and ran out to the deck*

James: *thinking* I still don't like this. *follows her out to the deck and stood by the ramp as the ship was lowered. Once they landed and the ramp planted to the ground, he grabs Mel's hand and looked at her* Please be careful. I don't want to lose you again.

Mel: And you won't. I'll be fine. *kisses his cheek and walked down the ramp and watched as brother and the ship was gaining altitude and began to make her way to Jamanakai Village*

***with Mel***

Mel: *walks for a while and comes to a place she recognizes as Jamanakai Village. Walks into a shop to be confronted by a Serpentine*

Serpentine: What issss human sssscum like you doing here?!

Mel: I am sorry sir, *curtsied politely, hating every minute of it* but my master had requested a map of Ninjago.

Serpentine: Oh, jusssst another ssslave girl running errandsssss for her massster. There sssshould be one over on the rackssss. *points to a card and things shelf*

Mel: Thank you sir. *walks over and looks until she found a map then walks back* I found one. Thank you for your help good sir.

Serpentine: That'll be three dollarssss.

Mel: *nods, happy she brought some money along and hands it to him* Here you go. I'll leave you in peace sir. *walks out, through the town and a little ways into the forest and presses her comm-link.* I've gotten the map. I'm about 200 yards from the ship.

Nya: *on other end* That's great. Gives us a little time to descend. See you in a couple of minutes.

Mel: That's fine. *continues to walk until she sees the ramp of the 'Bounty' come down and James standing at the top*

James: Mel! You're okay!

Mel: *runs up quickly and hugs him gently* Of course I am stupid. Didn't you believe in me?

James: Yes, but I still worry.

Mel: Let's just go plan with the others. *helps her brother walk up to the bridge* I've got the map. Let's get to work.

***With Garmadon***

Garmadon: *thinking* How is that possible? I sent them all away, including my son, and they return. How!? Now I need to find the others and destroy them all. But sparing my son. But how? *looks at the Mega-weapon and saw his reflection, thinking* That's it. I'll just lure them out with them. Better than making copies in the past.

***With Dawn, Lucas, and Sensei***

Dawn: *hears the door open and quickly woke up and stood in front of him* Leave him alone! He's suffered enough already!

Garmadon: My dear girl, I don't wish to harm him, but I would like to use you both for a test.

Dawn: Never.

Garmadon: You don't have a choice. *draws out the Mega-weapon and points it at Lucas and Dawn* Mega-weapon, I wish to create a mirror image of these two so that I can find the Ninja and bring them to justice. *the weapon begins to shake with lightning cracking and there was a flash of light*

Dawn: *shielded her and Lucas' eyes to the light and removed them to gasp at an exact clone copy of her and Lucas with their normal eye colors instead of red* What are you going to do? You know you did this before.

Garmadon: I know I have but this will be simple. They are going to find the Ninja and help me capture them. And what do you know, Lucas? I got an apprentice that will listen to me.

Lucas: *growls through his teeth* If you let him hurt Lloyd, I will get you for that.

Garmadon: *turns to the clones* Find the Ninja and report to me so we may capture them. And kidnap my son while he sleeps so he doesn't get caught in the act. I shall call you Dusk, *points at Dawn's clone* and you shall be called Ash for your suit color. *points at Lucas' clone* Now go!

Ash and Dusk: Yes Lord Garmadon. *bowed and ran out*

Garmadon: I'll be on my way now. *leaves the room*

Lucas: *growls at him the loudest and struggled to break the chains, but couldn't * If they hurt Lloyd, I'll break every bone in their bodies.

Dawn: I'm sure they'll find out it's not us. They'll know...

* * *

**James: Oh man, we're in trouble now. Are we? Please tell me, Mel.**

**Jay: What?**

**Mel: I think we might be...**

**Jay: What!? What's going on!? Someone please tell me.**

**Cole: why are you so worried Jay! You where there! You know what's gonna happen!**

**James: Let's move on before we get carried away. Mel, the review responses. These two can wait till next week to find out what happens.**

**Mel: agreed.**

**Kiwi: glad you like last chapter. Emotional roller coaster, no? Hope this one was just as good! :)**

**Mel: your turn James.**

**James: Alright...**

**NinjaMelissa: Lloyd quit squirming, it's only a hug. (Lloyd: Still, cooties.) And for Lucas and Dawn, we'll wait and see what happens next.**

**James: Last but nor least, Mel.**

**Mel: alright let's see..**

**Shadow: ya, ich dort für ihm. Ich muss halten ihm sicher. Merken, Ich habe ein jahr Deutsch. Ich wisse ein bissen... Hope you liked the chapter! See you next week! :)**

**Mel: that's all of them. So have a great week everyone! :)**

**James: Yep, bye for now. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**James: Hey everyone, James and Mel here with a new update before I have to leave for work. Working for six days straight and getting electrocuted in the process is the worst to me. It wasn't even 10 o'clock when that happened.**

**Mel: Thats no fun. But hey, you can cross "get electrocuted" off your list of unusual things most people never want to experiance! XD But ya, we're updating a little earlier then normal since not only does James have to work, but my little brother, my actual one in real life, has his 14th birthday party as well as my grandmother who's turning 88 on the 25th. So happy birthday to Them! But enough about my boring life! Go on and enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

***back on the Bounty***

Cole: So it looks like they will be here... *points to section on map* And it looks like we could get in here... *points to another part*

James: I disagree. It's too central. I think the best spot would be here... *points to one more*

Kai: That would make sense.

Zane: I've scanned it into my servers and the most efficient way would actually be through here. *points*

Mel: But we can't know without a stealth mission. The village was crawling with Serpentine. And if that's just for a small village, I don't want to see Ninjago City.

Nya: Much less a high security prison inside Garmadon's fortress...

Jay: What are you saying?

Cole: We need to spy on the city. That way we can plan the best way to rescue our friends.

Mel: But our best bet for now is to get some sleep so we can spy in the enemy tomorrow.

Everyone: *walks out to go get some sleep*

***With the guys***

James: *stirring in his sleep and heard thuds and wakes up* Guys, I think someone is here.

Cole: *groans a little to stir* Doubt it. If we had intruders, the alarm would've gone off. Now go to sleep.

James: No I'm serious. *hears footsteps* I'm going to look. *grabs Kai's sword and headed towards the door*

Cole: James, you're imagining things.

James: I am not!

Jay: *yawns* What's going on? *rubs his eyes*

James: Someone is on the Bounty so I'm going to look.

Guys but Lloyd: *all wake up and follow him. They came to Nya and Dawn's room and saw the girls leave*

James: You heard something too?

Mel: Yes. *looks at the sword in her twin's hand* James, give Kai his sword.

James: *sigh in annoyance * Fine. *gave Kai his sword* Now let's go. I think it came from the deck.

Everyone: *heads to the deck with their weapons drawn out. They finally reached the deck and looked around as it was deserted to them. They heard something behind them and quickly turned in defense and gasped to see who it was*

Cole: Dawn! *dropped his scythe and ran to his sister and pulled her in a tight hug* I thought you were gone.

Dusk: I'm fine, Rocky. See me and Stormy are fine.

Kai: How did you guys escape? We watched what happened and saw Lucas being tortured.

Ash: We fought our way out. Nothing will stop us from escaping.

Jay: You weren't followed were you?

Dawn: We lost them after we escaped.

Nya: We're just glad that both of you are safe. You two must rest now. You're probably tired from your escape.

Ash: Uh, yea we must be. *looks at James with a raised eyebrow as he looked at him funny and grabbed Dawn's hand* Come on sweetheart, let's go. *and both head into the ship*

Mel: I'm just glad they're safe now. *looks at her brother* Something wrong, Jimmy?

James: Nothing.

Mel: Spill it, Jimmy.

James: I said nothing! *limps his way back downstairs to his room, thinking* Something is not right here. They were captured, tortured, and suddenly escape. That doesn't make sense. Lucas looks like new and not tired from his electrocution. I don't trust them.

***With the clones***

Ash: *turns around the corner and peeked around in case they were followed*

Dusk: What are we waiting for? Let's get the brat and get out of here.

Ash: Now is not the best time. The new kid looked at me funny like he didn't believe us. We need to gain his trust then we get our master's son.

Dusk: And if we don't?

Ash: We'll make sure he's out of the way.

Dusk: So we lay low like we're them, then we make the strike. I like it. You expecting a kiss now?

Ash: Since we're the doubles, then yes. *and pressed his lips against hers* If that one kid suspect something is wrong, we'll just tie him up and make sure he's out of the picture.

Clones: *chuckle low and continue to walk away*

James: *was hiding from them and was right, thinking* I knew something is wrong. I better wait to see them act differently then I'll expose them. They won't get away with this. *and went to the shared bedroom to keep guard on Lloyd*

***With Dawn and Lucas***

Lucas: I hope you're right...

Dawn: Our friends are smart and know us well, it won't take long for them to solve this.

Lucas: What should we do? How are we going to get out of this?

Dawn: I don't know... but Garmadon will not kill us, I know that for certain.

Lucas: *nods* We are too valuable to him at the moment.

Dawn: Are you doing alright? I wish I could see you better...

Lucas: I-i'm fine, don't worry...

Dawn: *thinks* He's not. I can tell by his voice. I wish I could just see him and maybe... *speaking* Wait! How could I be so stupid!

Lucas: What do you mean? You're not stupid.

Dawn: I am when I forget I'm the ninja of LIGHT! I can create it! *Sits down and constraints, thinking* I need sunshine. The light and warmth for nature to thrive... *a small smile appears on her lips as her hands light up with a ball of yellow sun-energy.* Let me get a look at you Lucas... *holds it up to him and gasps*

Lucas: It can't be that bad...

Dawn: Y-yes it can... you have electrical burns! And your cheek is bruised and there's dried blood coming from your lips!

Lucas: I didn't want you to see that...

Dawn: *looks around, and gives a hopeful gasp* There's some earth over there! I can grow some plants that can help you! *walks over to the patch of earth* Please let this work...

***With James***

James: *sitting by Lloyd's bedside while stroking his hair and turned his head as the door opened to see Lucas or rather his double*

Ash: You should be asleep. You look like you had a rough day.

James: I should say the same to you. But I'm fine. Can I ask you something? *while getting up*

Ash: Sure what is it?

James: How did you two really escape?

Ash: We just told you. We fought our way out.

James: Then where is your bruise on your cheek and the electrical burns?

Ash: I...used my heal powers to heal myself after we lost them.

James: *looks at like he doesn't believe one thing* I don't believe one thing. You're not Lucas.

Ash: What are you talking about? Of course I am.

James: Really. Then what's my name?

Ash: *gulped that he found out and stuttered* Uh...uh...Mike?

James: Wrong answer. *and had black flames engulfing his left fist with his eyes changing red* You're not the real Lucas.

Ash: *chuckles* How did you figure it out?

James: Only the real Lucas would know my name and what I can do. Now where is he and Dawn?

Ash: I won't tell.

James: Not the answer I was looking for. *ignoring the pain in his leg, he charges at Lucas and sent a fiery punch to his leg*

Ash: *late to dodge, fell to the floor and felt something on his neck*

James: *places his right foot on his neck with his left fist over his face* Where are they!?

Both: *both turned their heads to the door and saw everyone piling and gasped to what James was doing*

Cole: James, get off of him!?

James: No! He's not the real Lucas!

Ash: Of course I am the real Lucas. I don't know what he's talking about.

James: Shut up! You do know what I'm talking about! Where are they!?

Ash: I don't know what you're talking about!?

Cole: James, get off of him! Now!

James: *drew his fist back with the fire growing*

Kai and Jay: *ran up to him and grabbed his arms and pulled him off of Lucas*

James: *winced a bit to his arm in pain and struggled to get out of their grip* Let me go! He's not the real Lucas!

Ash: *slowly got up and looked at the one called James*

Cole: You need to relax now. You're gonna wake Lloyd if you keep this up.

James: *struggles harder* I won't. Not until he gives me answers.

Ash: I have a suggestion. *reaches into his pouch attached to his hip and pulled out a Knockout Leaf*

James: *recognizes the leaf and began to struggle harder*

Ash: *walks over to James and places the leaf over his nose and mouth* You need to relax. *breaks the leaf and kept it over his nose and mouth*

James: *screams through the slight gag and struggled to escape it, but already breathed in the sleep effects and felt dizzy. His eyes began drooping and fell asleep*

Ash: *removes the leaf from him and stared at the others* I'm fine.

Zane: What made him attack you like that?

Ash: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know. Let's get him to bed. *grabs his legs while Kai and Jay had his arms still and carried him to his bed and pulled the covers up* Alright let's get some sleep now. This day has been crazy for all of us. *hears a small groan to turn and see Lloyd stir a bit to wake up*

Lloyd: *yawns* What's going on? *turns his head to gasp to see his cousin* Lucas! *climbs out to rush over and hugged him tightly* I'm glad you're back. I was scared for you. Please don't leave me like that.

Ash: I promise I won't.

Lloyd: *smiles and hugged him tighter* How did you guys escaped from my dad?

Ash: I'll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep now. We all had a rough day.

Everyone: *nods and turn in their bunks for the night*

***With the girls***

Mel: *thinking* Something isn't right with James... he's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is! *walks to the boys room and sees James confront Lucas, thinking* W-what!? Lucas would know his name! This is like the episode 'Double Trouble'! *runs back to her room, thinking* What am I going to do! They're working for Garmadon! What if they take Lloyd? And where are my real friends? W-what am I going to do!? *runs into her room*

Nya: Is something wrong Melody?

Mel: Is Dawn in here?

Nya: No, she went to get some night air out on deck, why?

Mel: That's not them. Those people are not Lucas and Dawn.

Nya: What are you talking about?

Mel: *explains everything she heard to Nya* and I don't know what to do!

Nya: Wow! We have to stop them! But how...

Mel: I think I've got a plan... *whispers in Nya's ear*

***with Dawn and Lucas***

Dawn: *holds her hands over the earth as her hands light up, thinking* Let's see... Silver's Ivy for bruises... Painters Orchids for burns... Moon Blossoms for electric shock... and River Lilies for cleaning wounds. *four plants start to grow from the earth patch, thinking* So far so good... Please let this work...

***A few minutes later***

Dawn: *carefully plucks each plant and leave the stems in case she need to grow more and ran to Lucas*

Lucas: I'm fine, Dawn. Not the first time this happened to me before.

Dawn: Look I care about you and I want to help. *sigh* Wish I can remove the shackles so I can help your wrists. But first let's do the bruise. *takes a bit of the Silver Ivy and pops it in her mouth and chews on it. Once she felt it shredded and pulped enough and spat it onto her hand. She takes the wet glop and presses it on his cheek* This should help with the bruise and swelling.

Lucas: Thanks.

Dawn: Now for those burns. *takes the orchid plant and again pops it in her mouth and chews on it. She spat it out and placed on his burns. She grabs a blossom leaf holds it up, speaking* Chew on this and this will help with the shock.

Lucas: *sighs as there's no way to fight back and opens his mouth while she placed the leaf in his mouth and begins to chew on the leaf. And begins to have gag reflexes to the taste*

Dawn: Keep it in. I know it's bad, but it'll help.

Lucas: *nods and continues to chew with a disgusted look due to the bitter taste*

Dawn: One last thing. *takes the River Lilies and broke the leave to have liquid seeping out and begins to clean the blood off his lips*

Sensei: *stares at the two and chuckles to the young lovers. Almost the same age when he met Stella, Lucas' mother.*

Lucas: *swallows* I'm glad that's gone...

Dawn: *gives him a sheepish smile* Sorry, but you need to chew two more. And in a couple of hours, three more. Sorry Stormy.

Lucas: Fine. *opens his mouth and Dawn sticks another leaf in and starts chewing, gagging a couple of times*

Dawn: *finishes wiping the blood from his lips* Is there anywhere else that your skin broke? And tell the truth.

Lucas: *sighs and swallows* My right leg when I was shoved against the wall and my wrists.

Dawn: *takes another Moon Blossom leaf and puts it in his mouth, takes another River Lily leaf, finds the wound, and breaks it over the cut* I don't know if there's much I can do for your wrists right now, but I'll try... *gently cleans the wound with the leaf, then takes one of the petals and presses it on top of the cut* the petals naturally keep off infection.

Lucas: *gags a little, then swallows* Thanks Dawn. You know you don't have to do this. I've been through worse.

Dawn: *holds a lily leaf to his right wrist and breaks it, sending the naturally soothing juices down Lucas' sore wrists* I know, but I love you. And as an herbalist, it would go against my ways to know that I could help you and didn't. Let me see those burns again. *looks at the paste to make sure it's still moist and healing correctly* It's working, but it'll take a while.

Lucas: Thanks Sunbeam.

Dawn: What did you just call me? *not rudely, just curious*

Lucas: Well, you call me Stormy, so I'm gonna call you Sunbeam.

Dawn: *smiles* Works for me. *turns head as door swings open. Quickly wipes the pulp off Lucas, takes the petal off his leg, and waves her hand making the plants in the corner shrivel into nothing* What do you want!?

Serpentine: Just the boy. Nothing to do with you stupid girl.

Dawn: Hasn't he suffered enough!? What does Garmadon want!?

Serpentine: *shoves her into the wall* Move aside foolish girl. *takes Lucas' shackles from the wall and drags him out the door*

Lucas: Dawn! Get up! No!

Dawn: *hit her head on the wall and fell unconscious*

Lucas: What did you do!? *struggles as the door swings shut*

Serpentine: Good night foolish boy. *takes out what Lucas can clearly tell is a knockout leaf, holds it to his mouth and breaks the vein*

Lucas: No... Dawn... *passes out and is dragged away*

* * *

**Kai: Well this isn't good. Sorry but James can't be here since's he's out cold from the Knockout Leaf.**

**Mel: no thanks to you fire butt.**

**Kai: Hey what did I do? Nothing. He was gonna hurt Lucas and we had to pull him off.  
**

**Lloyd: I'm just glad to have you back now, Lucas.**

**Ash: bet you are shrimp. *thinking* this is too easy.  
**

**Mel: alright everyone but Kai and Lloyd out! Especially you, "Lucas" and "Dawn" it's Kai and Lloyd's turn for once.  
**

**All but Kai and Lloyd: *groan but walk out***

**Kai: So now what?  
**

**Lloyd: It's those review responses. I can't believe Mel gave me to someone just for a hug.**

**Mel: deal with it Lloyd, she loved it. *picks him up and hugs him* I can't help it if your freaking adorable. Kai, can ya hit the first review response?**

**Lloyd: *squirms around in Mel's arms*  
Kai: Yea sure.**

**Koko: To answer that question about the Twilight Mirror, it's not like that Zelda game. If you read Packerfan95's stories, you would understand what Sensei was talking about. And yea, a rebellion does sound cool. But ninjas against Ninjago full of Serpentine and Garmadon, we're hooped.**

**Mel: quit squirming Lloyd! You must love this, and me! *hugs him tighter and nuzzles his cheek to hers* your just so cute! Also...**

**Shadow: Es tut Mir liet, aber ich könne sprechen ein bissen Deutsch... Ich verstehe dich nicht... I cheated and used google translate this time... I only know basic German, I only took my first year of if last school year, so I can't get everything you're saying... Bits and pieces from what you're saying I can get, but not everything. Sorry... :( but I think it's cool you've lived in so many different places! :D Lloyd, you can't understand Shadow, but she asks how you are.  
**

**Lloyd: I'd be better if you'd let me go! *squirms*  
**

**Mel: ****Whatever Lloyd. She also says you are cute and she loves you. Oh and... *snaps fingers making Shadow appear in the studio/control room* go ahead and do what you said in your review.**

**Shadow: Kühl! *pets Lloyd's head*  
**

**Lloyd: stop it!  
**

**Mel: never! *cuddles Lloyd more with Shadow* do the next review Kai!**

**Kai: On it. And suffer Lloyd.  
**

**Lloyd: Aww...**

**Kiwi: What clones? And trickery of tea? *winks at her* Anyway, we're glad you're liking this story.**

**Kai: I think we should let Lloyd do the last one.  
**

**Lloyd: If they would let me go. I'm being smothered. I rather be tied up and held hostage to Serpentine than this.**

**Mel: alright fine... But you're getting more after. Bye Shadow! *waves, then snaps her fingers, her friend appearing back at home, then let's go of Lloyd*  
**

**Lloyd: thank you. Now...**

**Anonymous1201: hi. That's too bad you can't baby sit anymore... But wow that's a lot of money! You should give it to me so I can spend it on candy and comics! :D (Mel: Lloyd! No!) *grumbles* fine... But I'm glad you're excited for the next chapter. Also, I'm twelve thank you very much.**

**Mel: good job Lloyd. Now come here! *lunges at him for another hug* Kai, go ahead and finish things up!**

**Lloyd: Ah! Kai, help!  
**

**Kai: Uh... We hoped you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you all next week. Bye for now.  
**

**Lloyd: AH! No! Cooties! Help!**

**Mel: *corners Lloyd, then tackles him in a big hug* bye! (Feel free to join the Lloyd hug Fest!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**James: Hey everyone, it's James here with my twin sister, Melody. We're here with a new update for you to read and enjoy. And before I forget, Shadow, for my electrocution, it happened at work when I was told to clean and scrape off the ice in a cooler and when I plugged it in, I was on the floor winded because I felt like I was defibulated very painfully.**

**Mel: sorry about this being a day late, we both got busy with other things that we're happening yesterday and kinda... Forgot till later in the evening, and then we didn't have enough time. But now it's up! Enjoy!**

* * *

***With Nya and Melody***

Girls: *silently walk up to the deck to see Dawn, but was no where seen*

Mel: You said she was out on the deck.

Nya: She said she was going out for air.

Mel: But where is she? *sees something move in the bridge and looks up to see it was Dawn* Never mind she's up there. Come on.

Both: *quietly walk up the steps and peered through the window*

***inside the bridge***

Dusk: Lord Garmadon, we have found the Bounty. Sending the coordinates to you.

Garmadon: Excellent. Now find a way to distract them and snatch my son from them.

Dusk: As you wish. *types on the keyboard of the computer and smirked*

Mel: So how was your date, Dawn?

Dusk: *turns around and saw Melody and Nya in an attack stance* What can do for you?

Nya: Answers. Where's the real Dawn and Lucas?

Dusk: Right here. *while pointing at herself*

Mel: I don't think. *presses the alarm button and waited for everyone to wake up*

Everyone: *hears the alarm begin to blare through the entire ship*

Guys: *Wake up the alarm and ran out with their weapons. But Lucas stayed behind with Lloyd to 'protect' him and James, who was still asleep*

Lloyd: I'm glad you're back, Lucas. *hugging his cousin* Will James be alright?

Ash: A better question shrimp; Will you be alright?

Lloyd: Huh? *begins to back away as his cousin had a wicked smirk on his lips and saw him reach into his gi and pulled out a coil of rope*

Ash: Come here. *and lunged at him*

***back in the bridge***

Nya: Where are they!?

Dusk: Safe. Or at least I think. *then gives out a wicked laugh*

Nya: *charges at Dawn and threw a kick at her*

Dusk: *blocks the attack and spars against her*

Mel: *watches the two fight and waited for backup to happen. Turns her head and the guys piled in*

Cole: What's going on here?

Mel: Dawn and Lucas aren't the real ones. They're doppelgangers.

Jay: What?

Zane: James, was telling the truth.

Mel: *couldn't see her brother, Lucas, or Lloyd* Where's my brother? *sees that didn't respond, she grew worried and barged past them to run to the guys room. She kicked the door down and gasped as the three were gone.* No!

***back in the bridge***

Nya: *took Dawn's arm and twisted behind her back and kicked her legs down* Where are they?

Dusk: You'll never found them. *reaches into her suit to grab a smoke pellet from Ash and broke it on the ground*

Everyone: *coughing to the thick smoke and heard a window break and created their spinjitzu's to clear the smoke away to see Dawn's clone was gone and the front window was broken and all watched Dusk jumped off of the Bounty*

Cole: Let her go. She's gone and won't be back. What happened?

Nya: They know where the Bounty is. We got to move away or else we're captured.

Zane: She's right. *fumbled on the computer* I can't stop the coordinates from being sent. We've got to move fast now.

Kai: Wait! Where's Lucas' clone, James, Lloyd and Melody?

Mel: They're gone. Lucas has my brother and Lloyd.

Jay: Great we lost Ninjago's biggest hope in the Final Battle and lost Yang. And not only that, we'll be captured soon. We're so hooped now.

Mel: What can we do?

***with Lucas***

Lucas: *wakes up and groans, only seeing shadows as he has a thin white blindfold on. Tries to yell out but has a gag in his mouth, thinking* What do they want now...

Shadow(remember, this is how Lucas sees it): *walks over to two other clearly Serpentine shadows* Lord Garmadon said he's pleased that the clones have captured his son, it cannot have him rebel against him. He says to punish the boy. The same way as last time to his apprentice.

Lucas: *tenses up at the mention of Lloyd being captured*

Shadow 2 and Shadow 3: *walk out and come back holding a child*

Lucas: *shouts NO!, but comes out as* MH!

Shadow 1: Your father will not have you disobeying him, foolish child. Now you will be punished.

Lucas: *screams of pain fill his ears as he watches the child, Lloyd, being whipped. Starts bawling, screaming through his gag, and struggling with all his might*

***from viewer's POV***

Viewers: *see Lucas with a blindfold, gag, and headphones on. Sees three serpentine acting, using a child sized dummy and whipping it. The screams where a recording they could hear. horrified, they watched a different kind of torture... Emotional*

***Lucas's POV***

Shadow 1: That's enough, now take him away.

Shadow 2 and 3: *walk out carrying the dummy*

Lucas: *hears the screams stop, shakes uncontrollably, crying for what he thinks is his cousin. Then a gas enters his mouth and nose and he passes out again*

***On the Bounty***

Everyone: *watches in horror as they were torturing Lucas to think it was his cousin and shed tears as they felt sorry for him*

Mel: Those monsters. They know he cares for Lloyd and they made out worse for him. *tears streaming faster* T-turn it off please.

Nya: *turns the computer off and looked away* What are we going to do?

Cole: Well we can't stand here and cry now. They got Lloyd and James. And the Serpentine are probably on their way now to capture us. So we have to evacuate the ship before they come.

Jay: But where will we go? The Serpentine are probably at our homes as a trap if we escape. We're hooped. Hooped I'd say.

Kai: Jay's right. The Serpentine would be at our homes with a trap. But we have to go somewhere to protect ourselves and save Lloyd, Lucas, James, and Dawn.

Cole: Zane, is there any shelter we can go.

Zane: *looks at the map on the table and looked at them with a groan* No. Unfortunately nowhere is safe.

Mel: Well we have to do something. *hears the window break and saw a rock was thrown in with a note. She went to it and picked the note up*

Kai: What those it say? And who would even throw us a note? Who is even here? *looks out of the window*

Mel: If you want to help us against the dark lord, search for the area where despair lies in rock.

Everyone: *looks at everyone confused until Zane lighten up*

Zane: There's a rebellion happening against Garmadon. And whoever threw that note, needs us to help.

Mel: But it's a riddle. Where do they want us? And how do we know it's a rebellion?

Cole: The Cave of Despair. It's simple. Search for the area where despair lies in rock. But we have to trust it now. It's now or never if we don't leave. Pack your weapons and go now.

Zane: He's right. We must head out now or be captured. *grabs his shurikens with the others grabbing their weapons*

Mel: What about Lloyd and James?

Nya: We'll have to worry about them later. Right now we must go. *finishes fixing Kai's katana to his back* They're on their own now.

***With James***

James: *groans as he opens his eyes and saw Lloyd in front of him struggling with the rope around him and screaming through his gag* Mmpph? *looks down to see he was tied up too and had a gag in his mouth*

Lloyd: *stops struggling and looked at James and was glad to see he was awake*

Ash: *walks to James and Lloyd with a smirk* Oh look who's finally awake.

James: *glares at him as he was right that he wasn't the real Lucas and began to struggle out of his bindings and whimpered in pain to his arm*

Ash: Aww...looks like someone can't fight back. Where's Dusk? I need her help now.

Dusk: I'm here. *breaking through the bushes* I got held up for a bit, but now I'm here. *sees the targets and smirked* Perfect we got the green ninja and whoever this is. What should we do now?

Ash: Does our master know the location to the Bounty? *gets a nod from Dusk* Alright. I think for now we should rest and then take them to Garmadon.

Dusk: Sounds like a plan. *turns to James and Lloyd* Now don't run off while we catch some shut eye. Sleep well. *chuckles and took a seat next to Ash and nuzzles her head on his chest and both fell asleep*

James: *glares at the both of them and began to struggle again and tried to hardest to ignore the pain in his arm. He stopped as it was hopeless and looked at Lloyd. He noticed him that he looked like he was about to cry and felt pity for him. He began to scoot over to him and sat next him*

Lloyd: *looks at James with the tearful eyes and rested his head on his shoulder and cried*

James: *felt sorry for him and began to stroke his hair with his head and didn't cry as he was being there for him and both fell asleep soon after*

***a couple hours later, still night***

James: *wakes up and shifts slightly, careful not to wake Lloyd* How are we going to get out of this one... I knew that it wasn't the real Lucas... Only if I could burn through these ropes-Wait! That's it! My fire! First I better wake Lloyd. *nudges the child lightly*

Lloyd: *wakes up and looks around quickly, but then looks relieved as it's only James*

James: *nods towards his hands, closes his eyes and concentrates. Then the black flames appear on his hands and the rope slowly burns away. Takes out his gag and signals Lloyd to stay silent as he unties and ungags the kid, picks him up and puts him on his back piggyback style. Quickly and quietly sneaks away from the clones. Once they're far enough away, he says* Are you okay, Lloyd?

Lloyd: Y-Yes, just a little tired and scared.

James: Don't worry buddy, it'll all be okay. I heard them say that they contacted your dad, so the others probably left the Bounty. I know that the Serpentine will come there and search it, but once they leave. We're going to look for anything that will lead us to where they are.

Lloyd: Okay James. Are you sure we'll be okay? You're hurt and we're on the run from all the Serpentine.

James: It'll all be okay, Lloyd. *walks a little farther and spies a large hallow base in a tree, almost completely obscured by bushes. Walks over and sees it's big enough for him and Lloyd. Crawls in and lays Lloyd close to him* Try and get some sleep, Squirt. It'll all be okay.

Lloyd: Yes James. *snuggles deeper into his chest and minutes later falls asleep along with James*

* * *

**Ash: All isn't that touchy. Too bad, they're all alone.**

**Dusk: Indeed.**

**Cole: Hey, who let you in here!?**

**Dusk: no one let's us in anywhere. We let ourselves in and now we're taking over!**

**Ash: *pulls out a roll of ductape* why don't you join the others earth ninja. *smirks and tackles him, beginning to tape him up with Dusk's help***

**Cole: what!? No! *tries to struggle, but is quickly covered from the neck down in tape***

**Dusk: beautiful. One last thing and you can join the others... *tears off several large strips and presses them tightly over his mouth***

**Cole: mmpht! Mm! *tries to struggle***

**Ash: you're so funny when you're helpless. Dusk, open the closet, he's the last one.**

**Dusk: *nods and opens the closet to reveal James, Melody, Kai, Zane, Jay, Dawn, Nya, and Lloyd, taped up and in the closet, tapped down to the floor for good measure* it feels so good to have gotten them all...**

**Ash: I agree. *drags Cole in and tapes him to the floor as well, then shuts the closet door after coming out* perfect. Now, we have taken over the stuido!**

**Dusk: finally... We can do what we want! Including the review responses!**

Kiwi- What do you mean it was cool James and his annoying sister found us out!? They will never stop us! Mwahaha!

**Ash: that's right, never. Now...**

Koko- Good thing you don't like kids, they're annoying little brats. i love the idea of frozen stickers. Do they freeze the child instantly? If so, I'd like some. But... you know of a rebellion!? Tell us who, what, when, where, and why! You are under investigation! *pins to chair and ties her down* Dusk! Light her up!

**Dusk: Alright... *Lights her hands up and shines it on Koko* oh and...**

Melissa- hug fest? Why would you WANT to start such a horrible experience! As for Lloyd and Melody? She couldn't protect something if she wrapped it in bubblewrap and put it in a unbreakable box, muchless a weakling child like Lloyd.

**Ash: right you are. Now, give us answers! *smacks his hands on the table in front of Koko* also...**

Shadow- Thanks for reviewing in English. Not only is it easier to bash you, I don't have to yell at you in German. As for Lloyd, all the little ducklings (Mel: I love this song! It's fun to sing!) can get shot down by the hunter. Why were you having fun smothering someone? *shudders* that sounds aweful... also, of course Lloyd shouldn't trust me! I'm evil!

**Dusk: yea you are... But- *gets cut off by the closet door flying open and Mel walking out, eyes burning blue and hair and hands ablaze***

**Mel: get. Out. Of. MY. STUDIO! *punches Dusk into the closet where the others are waiting with tape* AND AWAY FROM MY SISTER! *punches Ash into the closet as well, then unites Koko* you okay? Also...**

NinjagoCharizard- welcome new reviewer! Glad you like our writing, it's nice to see others enjoying it. :)

**Mel: see you all next week and hopefully these two will be taken care of... *glares at the tapes up Ash and Dusk* feel free to join the beat down! :) bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**James: Hey everyone, James and Melody here with a new update and also an apology why we haven't been updating because well Mel has been busy so we weren't able to update for two weeks. Right little princess?**

**Mel: first of all, do NOT call me that. Secondly, yes... I was on a mission trip with mu youth group in Chicago from the 3rd to the 9th and was preparing most of the 2nd, so we didn't have time to update. Hope this makes it better though! :)**

* * *

***with Dawn***

Dawn: *groans slightly, shaking her head, and looks around. Gasps as she sees Lucas is back. Lights up her hands to get a better look at him* _he's unconscious, has a gag, blindfold and ... Headphones on? I wonder why... Oh well, time to get to work. _*walks over and regrows the plants from earlier along with Jasper Berries, for energy loss, Valley-of-the-Springs grass for bandages, and Litis Peppers for dizziness/ unconsciousness, walks over* _Time to get to work... Don't you worry Lucas, it'll all be okay_

***With everyone else***

Mel: _We just evacuated the Bounty before the Serpentine arrived and ransacked the place. We are on the run. My brother and Lloyd are kidnapped by the clones of Lucas and Dawn. We were all tricked except for James. He saw through the trick and confronted them, but the guys didn't believe a thing from him and believed the clone of Lucas. But when we confronted Dawn, Lucas managed to kidnap Lloyd for his father and kidnap my brother. But why? My brother is injured and they kidnap him too. I hope he's alright. But now that the clones have given away our home, we are heading to one of the old locations of the Golden Weapons, where we believe a rebel alliance against Garmadon is there. Somehow when Lucas was being electrocuted, he started a spark of hope. We hope now that we can be useful to help. _So how far is the Cave of Despair?

Zane: According to my servers and this map, it would take a couple of days by foot. It's much farther than Jamakai Village.

Kai: Should we even trust that note? What if it's a trap?

Cole: We'll need to take our chances. Whoever threw that note obviously knows we're back and needs our help. I'd say we go.

Mel: But what about Lloyd and James? They are being taken to Garmadon.

Nya: *rubs her shoulders for comfort* Don't worry. I'm sure James is keeping Lloyd safe. Hey who knows, maybe they even escaped from those clones.

Mel: I don't know. James is injured and I'm sure he couldn't fight much.

Jay: Your brother is a fighter and won't go down without one. I'm sure that when they weren't looking, James used his fire to do something and took Lloyd somewhere safe.

Nya: The only thing we can do is wait and hope.

Mel: *sigh* I guess. _Please James, be safe. And protect Lloyd while you can.._

***with Dawn and Lucas***

Dawn: *pops the Silver Ivy in her mouth and chews it into a pulp then spats it into her hand and gently reapplied it to his bruise* _Hang in there Stormy, it'll all be okay. _*does the same to the painters' orchid, applying it to his burns* _He doesn't have any more than before... I wonder what they did..._ *takes a River Lily and breaks it over the wound on his leg, cleaning it then putting one of the petals on top and taking some grass and gently wraps it around his leg in a bandage* The _cuts a little worse than before... I'm sure it's fine... _*takes two more lily leaves and breaks them over his raw wrists* _Last thing to do is put the Litis Pepper seeds in his mouth to wake him up... _*takes the small, yellow colored pepper, breaks it open, pulls out three seeds, gently opens Lucas' mouth and places them on his tongue* It'll all be okay Lucas... Now just to wait for those seeds to kick in... *leans up against the wall next to him, stroking his hair*

Sensei: Do not worry Lotus Flower, my son is strong and won't give up this easily.

Dawn: Thank you Sensei, but still I will worry, for I love him

***With James and Lloyd***

James: *eyes flutter open immediately to the sound of snapping twig*

?: How can I be so stupid? I forgot that one that they call James can summon fire and what do I do? I tie him up with rope that can burn easily.

?: I agree. This is your fault. The hostages escaped and we're suppose to bring the brat to Lord Garmadon.

James: *recognized the voices as the clones of Lucas and Dawn and nudged Lloyd awake*

Lloyd: *groans as he slowly wakes up and saw James by his side* James, what is i-mmph! *couldn't finished the sentence because James placed his hand over his mouth to silent him*

James: *tells him to stay silent and moved him farther back of the hollow and stay there. He crawls to the mouth to duck under the bushes and peered through the branches. He stopped at the sight of Ash and Dusk's feet shuffling near them; searching for them*

Ash: They have to be near here. That annoying kid is injured to run so he couldn't have gotten far with the brat.

Dusk: Maybe they could be hiding in the hollow. *and began to walk towards him and Lloyd*

James: *heartbeat racing because they were about to be captured soon and had to protect Lloyd. He spotted a rock near him and had an idea. He took the rock with his good hand and threw it to the right to hope it hits something and heard bird's fluttering away*

Ash: Wait! They're going that way. *and both started heading towards the other way* We got you now!

James: _Or not._ *chuckles and crawls back in the hollow with Lloyd* Are you still okay?

Lloyd: Yea. Are they gone?

James: They should be now. Morning is about to come soon, so why don't you get some more sleep and we'll begin our search for the others.

Lloyd: *yawns* Okay. *snuggles to James' chest and fell back asleep*

James: *gives a small smile and wrapped an arm around him to protect him and stroked his hair* _I'll do everything I can to protect him. Melody, I hope you're safe. We'll find you guys. Someday. _*after that he too fell asleep with Lloyd*

***with Lucas and Dawn***

Dawn: *sits stroking his hair and then hears him groan*

Lucas: *eyes flutter open and sees Dawn* W-where... Oh no... Lloyd!

Dawn: What happened Lucas? Are you okay? What did they do?

Lucas: T-tthey have Lloyd... and they were whipping him... Ohh... My head hurts...

Dawn: What!? I don't... Wait tell me exactly what you saw.

Lucas: I was blindfolded, so I could only see shadows. I saw three serpentine. One said that Lord Garmadon wanted his son punished for rebelling. Then the other two serpentine left for a moment and came back with a child between them. Then I started hearing screams as I saw the shadows whipping the child, Lloyd. They were his screams... They have my cousin!

Dawn: Alright calm down... *takes put a Moon Blossom leaf and puts it in his mouth* Chew that while I explain something.

Lucas: *sighs and chews on it, gagging to the bitterness*

Dawn: Lucas, it was a trick. When I woke up, you still had a blindfold and gag on, and HEADPHONES.

Lucas: *swallows* So, what does that make a difference?

Dawn: Those screams were a recording hon, the shadows you saw were of a dummy being whipped, not Lloyd.

Lucas: How can you tell?

Dawn: Everyone has a life force connected to nature. If Lloyd was here, I would've sensed it.

Lucas: I can't believe I almost fell for it... It scared me.

Dawn: Well everything's okay. Now, chew these last two leaves while I take a look at those burns again. *places the leaves in mouth and inspect burns* It'll all be okay, Lucas..

Lucas: So if they don't have Lloyd, then he's still safe...or at least the clone of me doesn't get him.

Dawn: I'm worried too. The others better find out that it's not the real us.

Lucas: Let's hope.

Sensei: And never give up hope, my son.

Lucas: I'll try not to, Dad.

***Morning in the woods***

James: *groans in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to the sunlight and turned his head to Lloyd and gasped that he was gone* Lloyd!? Lloyd!? Where are you!?

Lloyd: Right here. *comes back in the hollow with two apples*

James: *sighs in relief that he was ok* I'm glad you're safe. *notices the apples* What you got there?

Lloyd: Breakfast. *tosses him one of the apples* I found an apple tree nearby and thought it would help start our day.

James: Thanks. *catches the apple and took a bite and the two ate their breakfast. Once they finished, they crawled out of the hollow*

Lloyd: So what's the plan?

James: For starters, I think we should find the Bounty and...

Lloyd: What about the Serpentine!?

James: They most likely ransacked the place last night and hopefully everyone escaped before they came. And the clones are gone. I made sure they went the other way. So we'll find the Bounty, look for clues to see where they went, and we'll find them. Sound like a plan?

Lloyd: I guess. This isn't the first time this happened to me.

James: Alright come on. *picks Lloyd up with his good arm and threw him over his back in a piggyback ride*

Lloyd: James, what about your arm and leg?

James: I'll be fine. *takes the first step and winced a bit to the pain, but swallowed it and continue trekking through the woods to search for the Bounty

***with Dawn and Lucas***

Dawn: *places last leaf in Lucas' mouth* Last one Stormy,I'm going to look at that bruise again... *gently wipes the ivy pulp away from his cheek.* The swelling is gone... So that's good. But the bruise is still healing, so I'll apply more paste. *chews another Silver Ivy leaf and then gently spreads it over the bruise*

Lucas: *shudders and swallows* Man that's nasty... You really don't have to do this Dawn...

Dawn: *inspects electrical burns, chews up more orchid, and rubs it over the burns* Yes I do Stormy, no stop arguing. *holds up a Jasper Berry* Eat this. It's a Jasper Berry and is used to regain energy and can sustain someone low on food. *breaks it open and places it in his mouth. Then gets up and offers one to Sensei*

Sensei: Thank you Lotus Blossom. *takes the round berry from her*

Lucas: *swallows and licks his lips* That berry is so sweet...

Dawn: *takes one for herself, bites into it, then swallows* It's always sweet, but it's different for every person based on what they remember. It's sort if like reliving a memory of taste.

Lucas: Interesting... Is there anything else Sunbeam?

Dawn: Not right now. I say we get some rest and hope for a better tomorrow.

Lucas: I agree, it's all we can do for now. I just wish we had some water... Not only for healing but to drink.

Dawn: *smiles gently and holds out a River Lily leaf* Here, if you break the main vein, the juices inside sustain a person if it was water. There's very little in each one, so not enough to heal, but it'll help for a drink. *slips the leaf into his mouth, passes one to Sensei* Do not eat it, spit it out once the leaf is dry. Let's just say it's a bad idea to eat them... *puts one in her own mouth and a few minutes later she and the others spit them out*

Lucas: Thank you Dawn. Now come here and we'll get some sleep.

Dawn: *smiles and leans herself gently against his strong chest* I love you.

Lucas: *kisses her forehead* I love you too. Now go to sleep.

Dawn: *sighs lightly and a minute later falls asleep with Lucas*

***With Mel and the others***

Cole: *taking the lead as he knows the way to the Cave of Despair with the others behind him*

Jay: How much closer, Cole?

Cole: *hops on top of a rock to get a better view and surveyed the area* Not like another couple days or so left. Just over that mountain and we'll be there. *and hopped back down and continued to lead the way*

Nya: *notices that Melody looked uncomfortable and knew the reason why* It's okay, Mel. James hopefully escaped with Lloyd and are searching for us.

Mel: I don't think it's okay. He's my brother and I'm worried for him.

Nya: I have the same problem with Kai. Every time he goes on a mission, I get worried that he may get hurt when he's gone. But I know that he's with the guys and is safe. James has Lloyd to protect and he'll do everything to make sure they're safe.

Mel: *sigh* I guess so. But he's injured though. He won't get far with his leg and can't fight with his arm.

Kai: He's strong though. He has powers to use to defend them both. He won't go down without a fight.

Zane: But our main worry is to reach the Cave of Despair before we're captured. They Serpentine are probably searching for us and-*stops in his track as the back of his head was feeling something. His sixth sense* I sense something.

Jay: What?

Zane: *concentrates harder and realized what it is* Quickly everyone hide!

Everyone: *runs to hide as something was coming. Kai, Jay, and Cole climbed up a tree. Zane hid behind a rock. And Melody and Nya ducked under the bushes and waited. Suddenly they heard marching footsteps and held their breaths as a patrol of Serpentine were running in and stopped with Skalidor as the leader*

Serpentine: Why are we stopping?

Skalidor: *sniffs the air with his tongue and searched the area* The Ninja were just here. I can smell them. We must be getting close to them. And I think they were heading east. Serpentine, move out. *and took the lead with the troops behind him and headed east*

Everyone: *climbed out of their hiding spots and sighed in relief as the coast was cleared*

Kai: That was too close.

Jay: Totally. *and plopped down on the ground*

Cole: The good thing is that the snakes don't know that we're heading north. Come on let's go. We should reach the mountain by nightfall.

Everyone: *nods in agreement and ran north to reach the mountain*

* * *

**Cole: Gotta say, close call on that, right?**

**James: Unlike with me and Lloyd being chased after clones like them. *points to the clones tied up in the closet***

**Mel: At least you're far from them for now or not.**

**James: Wait and see Mel.**

**Lloyd: Yea Mel. So what can we do now?**

**Kai: Since you asked, you can do the review responses.**

**Lloyd: What!? All of them!?**

**Jay: Yep hop to it, Pipsqueak.**

**Lloyd: *grumbles and sighs* Fine. But I'll get you all back for this. Okay let's see here...**

Shadow: You really kick butt, huh. Think you can take James, Kai, and Cole on at the same time?

**James, Cole, and Kai: What!? Hey!**

**Lloyd: *smirks a little* Next...**

Melissa: Go on ahead and beat these clones to a pulp and later can get Jay for me. Plus when Dusk said Mel can't protect me if I was wrapped in bubblewrap, do you think you can do that to me because I trust you the most.

**Jay: Why do you want her to attack me?**

**Lloyd: Because I'm cute and she'll listen to me. Next...**

Pitch black fan: Yea they are jerks and tickling may not work if they're evil but we'll give it a try. I can get Brad and Gene to help out. *smirks at them* Feel free to join in. And we have no idea if Pythor is around. Did he get eaten by the Devourer?

Anonymous1201: Glad you got to read and hope you had fun there. As how we got tied up, it happened to fast so I couldn't tell. I was the first one tied up anyway. Plus I was alone and gagged so they couldn't hear me. Plus tie Jay up for me after Melissa is done killing Jay.

**Jay: HEY!**

**Lloyd: Now to Liz... AH! *gets tackled***

Liz the Charizard: No stop please! No cooties. *squirms around to try and escape from her* Help!

**Kai: Nah, we're good. Enjoy your torture. We hoped you enjoyed this long absence chapter of the twins and hope to see you all next week and enjoy Lloyd's hug torture.**

**Lloyd: AAAHHH!**


End file.
